


Presidential Divide

by n3verthink



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke, Competition, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends With Benefits, Holiday, Multi, Other, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3verthink/pseuds/n3verthink
Summary: Bellamy’s one goal for his last year at college is to sleep with Clarke Griffin. But he gets a little bit more than he bargained for...





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you Clarke just ask your mom, you know she would help us out." Raven dangled her one foot to the ground from the hammock she was swaying on. Clarke leaned back on her hands and let the sun heat her face. 

"Nope."

Raven groaned and then sat up keeping herself balanced. "I don't get it, you grew up rich, it's your last year of undergrad that she already paid for, and you're about to lose our sorority house. Asking for help won't kill you."

Clarke looked back towards ravens direction and lowered her sunglasses, "Yes it will. I'm president this year...I finally get a responsibility to call my own and I'm going to make it my own. Besides, I'm sick of her hanging everything I owe her over my head. It's my time." 

"It won't be your time anymore when you turn out to be a shitty president."

Clarke shot her a dirty look and Raven blew her a kiss. She got off the hammock and slid her way up on the picnic table next to Clarke and leaned back with her. 

"We'll figure something out, we always do. Now can I just enjoy my last days of summer with my best friend before responsibilities set in?" 

Raven reached into the cooler they set down near by and handed her a spiked lemonade. They clinked bottles and started sipping. 

"To senior year and saving Alpha Epsilon Phi!" Raven cheered and Clarke giggled shaking her head.

\---------

The sunlight finally intercepted Bellamys drunken slumber. He opened his eyes and regretted it immediately, squinting his eyes after. He was outside on a lawn chair by the pool surrounded by empty bottles and cups. He still had a full beer in his hand that he luckily didn't spill in the night.

"Solid." He smiled to himself and took a long sip from it then tossed the rest to the side. He made his way into his Fraternity's house. His. Damn it felt good to be president for his last year and every night could be as crazy as it was last night. A constant stream of booze, girls, and good times was on the way.

When he made his way inside Monty and Jasper were scrambling around the kitchen looking just as disheveled as he felt. Monty was mixing some liquids and Jasper was eating a pancake with his hand. They both looked his way and started talking at the same time.

“Have you guys not slept?”

“Nope! Not even a little!” Monty beamed and poured the liquid into a cup handing it to Bellamy, “Homemade! Try it! I think this batch is PERFECT.” Bellamy took it hesitantly and then took a sip. He instantly made a sour face after and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“I wouldn’t say perfect Monty.” Monty sighed and put his hands on his head. “I’m too high to be messing with my recipes.”

“Whatever we took last night was epic as fuck.” Jasper finally spoke up and him and Monty laughed with one another. Bellamy shook his head and started up the stairs passing Murphy passed out with a brunette on the couch. When he finally reached his room he collapsed back onto it placing his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. He smiled getting lost in his thoughts. This was his damn year and nothing would stand in the way of that.

\---------

About a week later, a couple days into the semester, the involvement fair was in full swing. Every group imaginable on campus had tables set up trying to recruit freshman and returning students to be another number on their side. Getting potential pledges for Aephi was crucial for Clarke and the rest of the girls. Recruits who would pay their dues would really help them pay for their house and everything else they were behind in. She blamed Anya, the last president, for leaving her a mess by spending all of the sorority’s money on a trip for herself after graduation. The organization was important to Clarke. It’s where she met all her friends. It’s what helped her get through her dad’s passing and her mom’s constant pressure. It was now her baby.

She was sitting at their light green and white decorated table with Harper and Niylah. They talked to every girl who passed by and invited them over to their house for a small get together. Most of them put their numbers and names down on their sheet and Clarke was feeling good. They seemed to be the most popular Greek table other than Psi Phi. She wasn’t surprised though. They were the most well-known organizations in the whole school. Aephi and Psi Phi don’t have the best history in the art of getting along. That was usually due to bad hookups and the time Psi Phi got Aephi banned from ever having a party at their house again. The president a couple years back thought it would be funny to call the cops on them during rush to get the hot girls at their house instead. 

Don’t get her wrong though, Clarke was friends with some of the guys. Monty and Jasper go way back and she’s met Miller a few times and he’s the sweetest person towards her. But of course, Psi Phi has its bad apples. John Murphy was one of the worst but this year’s current president, Bellamy Blake, made her eyes roll so much they were probably going to fall out of her head. He drank too much, slept around too much, and was overall just an asshole. When she looked over at the table she saw no signs of him until she heard that stupid laugh of his. He was standing near her table talking to some of her freshman recruits with a damn smirk across his face.

“Oh hell no,” Clarke pushed her seat back and stormed right over to the small group. 

Bellamy was letting his flirty lines just pour out of his mouth without shame.

“Bellamy, what do you think you’re doing?” He glanced over to her and then back to the girls in front of him. “Being friendly to some of your potentials you know it’s all Greek love here.” He smiled with his teeth and turned to face her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and furrowed her eyebrows at him. She took a deep breath in and glanced up at the girls letting a smile fall across her face, “Trust me ladies, you don’t need Greek love from him. I’m sure everything he has…” She nodded her head down to the lower half of his body, “Is way too foreign for respectable girls like you.” He glared at her while the girls giggled. They started to walk away and Clarke waved after them.

“See you tonight ladies!”

“Cute.” Bellamy ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and looked Clarke up and down. A smirk formed on his lips and she wanted to smack it off. 

“That’s alright Clarke, I much rather look at you right now. Summer did you good.” Clarke scoffed and stormed back to her table leaving Bellamy laughing softly and turning his heel back to his table. He infuriated her. Well, most men infuriated her. Her best friend growing up, Wells, is one of the only guys she can stand on a deep level. Any other guy she had really opened up to has been a complete waste of time or has severely broken her heart. She had been done with men for a while now since sophomore year with the Finn fiasco. Raven appeared just then to take over the table so Clarke could go to her next class. The only good thing to come from that breakup was her best friendship with Finn’s other girlfriend. 

Later on that night after their small party for potentials they all sat around and calculated that they still wouldn’t be able to make enough money to keep the sorority running throughout the year if these girls did join. Clarke was good at events that had the girls volunteering but that did nothing for their finances and she was stuck.

One of their main sources of income was from the parties they use to be able to throw and events that did pay. Most events around town though recruited the Fraternities for muscle power and the Sorority’s were left to fend on their own. The frustration in Clarke only was growing and she didn’t know where to go from here.

\---------

After another successful night at Psi Phi, Bellamy woke up next to a perfect red head and sent her on her way. When he came downstairs from showering and getting ready for the day some of the guys were all gathered around on the couches with worried looks on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Bellamy stood at the head of the room looking over them when Miller stood up and handed him an official school letter from the Greek Council Committee. Bellamy started reading through it.

“Apparently we’re way behind in volunteer hours and if we don’t make it up by the end of the semester they’re going to shut our party privileges down and monitor the house.” Miller shook his head while he spoke and slid his hands in his pockets.

The rest of the guys all groaned and looked down at their feet waiting for their president to spring into action and save them all. Bellamy was internally freaking out; maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy and fun as he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke, Raven, and Harper decide to scope out one of Psi Phi's rush parties on Friday night. Most parties during rush week are filled with freshman and potentials and if she knows anything about Bellamy Blake; he invited a plethora of girls she can recruit. As soon as they get to the house the girls all get separated. Raven went straight to the drinking games because she could beat the best of them. Harper disappeared with Monty to the backyard and Clarke was left there chugging the shitty keg beer Jasper handed her. It was later in the night so the party had already been going on for a bit. She made her way over to Miller who was manning the door and leaned up against the wall next to him. 

"Got any good ones for me?" He laughed and shook his head. 

"Stop coming to our parties if you want the good girls Clarke, you know better." 

She sighed and bumped her shoulder into his, "I'm desperate this year." 

"Why? You're gonna be a killer president. Everyone's going to join just to be near you." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head for a minute than pulled away sighing when more freshman were headed towards the door. They pulled out their money and handed it to Miller who added it to his giant wad of cash in his pocket. 

Clarke's eyes widened, "you've made that much just tonight?" 

"Yeah we made twice as much last night but still doubled our profits tonight." He was organizing the bills and stuffing them back into his pocket. He took her cup from her hand.

Clarke couldn't stop thinking about the money they were making. This is the kind of money they were missing out on from their party ban. 

"I'm going to get us refills, can you handle the door for a minute?" She nodded and kept her stance against the wall.

"Well well well, look who it is. I should've figured seeing Raven you wouldn't be far behind." Bellamy took the place where Miller was in front of her. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest she wasn't drunk enough to deal with this right now, "isn't there some girl missing your tongue down her throat somewhere?" He smirked and took a sip of his beer. 

"Not unless you're offering." 

Clarke shook her head and never loved Miller more than now when he interrupted them holding Clarke's drink. She took it from him drinking immediately. Miller leaned into Bellamy and said something quiet and into his ear. She watched the smirk fall off his face and his brows furrowed. He pushed past Miller and disappeared into the crowd. 

Clarke shrugged when Miller gave her a look and they stood by casually talking to people who passed about rush.

\---------

Bellamy pushed through the crowds and into the backyard, he lost his beer somewhere on the way. He found Monty and Harper at their makeshift bar and asked him if he'd seen her. Monty pointed behind him and he spun on his heel.

His sister was standing there with a mixed drink in her hand talking to his fraternity brother, Atom. He stormed over and grabbed her arm pulling her away. 

"Bell what are you doing?!"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing here?!" He let go of her arm and grabbed the drink from her hand.

"Murphy told me you guys were having a party." She reached for the cup and he dumped it. 

"Octavia you're a freshman, you're my little sister, and you're not invited." He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the anger rise in her face. Here it comes. 

"More than half of this party is freshman! I'm in college now, I made it, I'm 18 years old Bellamy! Loosen the leash please!" She whined and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"O, please just get out of here. There's nothing but trouble that you don't need to get into." He tries to rub her arm to calm her down and she pulled away from him.

"How come you can get into it and have all the fun you want but god forbid I do?! Let me have my own life!" She pushed passed him and back inside. 

Bellamy sighed and leaned up against the bar near Monty and Harper. He spent a greater part of his life taking care of her and raising her. Their dads were never in the picture and their mom basically wasn't either. She died when Bellamy was 16 and he somehow took care of both of them, got good grades, started school and made sure she did too. 

He joined the fraternity to have more of a family dynamic than he had before and the fun that came along distracted him from the past but he wouldn't dare let Octavia experience some of the shit he has. She was still just a kid in his eyes.

\---------

Back inside Raven joined back up with Clarke and Miller and they were all standing near the door talking and laughing. Octavia ran passed them crying and out the door, she felt on the sidewalk outside the house. Clarke immediately felt terrible for the girl and everyone outside that was snickering luckily it wasn't too many people and they were all very drunk. Clarke went out and offered the girl a hand up and she took it gratefully. 

"Are you okay?" Octavia wiped her eyes and nodded. They both looked down to see Octavia's knee scraped up and bleeding. Clarke looked back up at her and frowned. She was absolutely stunning and Clarke has been that drunk freshman at a party crying over a boy before. 

"Come with me, let's get you cleaned up." She yelled back towards Raven that she would see her at the house later and she took Octavia down the road. 

Most of the Greek houses were near each other and Aephi was a 5 minute walk away. They went a little slow because Octavia could barely bend her knees without wincing. 

"Thank you." She said softly and Clarke nodded. 

"I'm premed so I'd like to think I can patch you up when we get to my house." Octavia giggled softly and it made Clarke smile. 

They were quiet for a little bit when Octavia finally spoke, "I'm not usually this big of a mess...he's just so frustrating." 

"Hate to tell you but most of them are, I've sworn off men for life." Clarke pulled out her keys because no one was probably back at the house yet on a Friday. 

"Well, he's my brother.."

Clarke paused and gave her a strange look.

"Not like that!" Octavia giggled, "He lectured me because I was at his stupid party and I shouldn't be into-" she air quoted, "stuff like that."

Clarke smiled and shook her head, "its college."

"That's what I said!" 

Clarke led Octavia inside the big house and sat her down on the couch.

"You're Greek too?" Octavia asked looking around curiously at the letters on the wall. 

Clarke smiled and nodded. She disappeared to get her kit and came back starting to patch Octavia up. 

"My names Octavia by the way." She smiled down at Clarke and Clarke finished up her work.

"Clarke."

They spent the rest of the night with glasses of wine sitting on the couch talking about being in a sorority and each other. Octavia put her number in Clarke's phone so she could get a hold of her for rush events. That's when Clarke found out she was a Blake. She was nothing like her brother but Octavia swore up and down he wasn't that bad. She was also relieved to hear that Clarke wasn't some bitter girl that hated him after he dumped her...she just hated him. 

"I just really want to be successful and keep this going. It's so important to me and a lot of the girls. It's our family." Clarke rested her arm up on the back of the couch. Her and Octavia were facing each other cross legged. 

"There's no way around the party thing?" Octavia tilted her head listening to Clarke.

Clarke shook her head and sighed, "if we got caught we'd definitely lose everything."

They sat in silence for a few except for the soft sound of the music coming from Octavia's phone.

"You know...Bell was telling me they were running into some issues too."

Clarke raised her eyebrow, "Clearly not financially Miller looked like a damn stripper earlier."

Octavia giggled and shook her head, "No they're getting no volunteer hours, they're just clueless in the department of helping others."

Clarke laughed and set her wine glass down, "they do realize that the organization is about helping others and not just the parties?" 

Octavia shrugged and then her eyes widened. She put her wine glass down and clapped her hands together. "I have an idea!"

Clarke looked at the dark haired girl curiously waiting for her to continue. 

"You team up with Psi Phi, do mixer parties with them for money and they come do volunteer events with you!" 

Clarke laughed out loud, hard. "You're not serious? Your brother would NEVER especially if it meant working with me." 

"He would if I rushed you." Octavia smirked and crossed her arms. She was fierce and Clarke loved it.

\---------

Bellamy hadn't been this hungover in a long time. The fight with Octavia really pushed him over the edge to have the best night ever which from what he can remember he did. He had been trying to call Octavia to make sure she got home safe but she kept sending him to voicemail. Before he could call again there was a knock on his bedroom door. Thinking it was Octavia he rushed up without throwing a shirt on. He swung the door open and there stood the blondest pain in his ass. 

Her eyes darted to his bare chest and then back up to meet his eyes. He smirked because usually she claims how much he disgusts her. 

"Like what you see princess?" He leaned up against the door frame and she waved him off. 

"I'm here for business." She pushed past him and into his room. 

He shut the door and spun around, "Wait so all it took to get you into bed was to have my shirt off? Jesus who knew?!" Bellamy and Clarke spent the last couple years they knew of each other despising one another. But Bellamy would be the first to admit he would sleep with her if he could. She's one of the only Aephi's he hasn't slept with actually.

She gave him a dirty look and he chuckled. He reached for a shirt off his chair and slid it on. "Talk."

Clarke explains her dilemma and mentions that she knows about his. He doesn't ask her details on how she knows but instead just laughs in her face. 

"Clarke, no one goes to sorority parties because they're lame and girly. You're not all coming here and ruining it for us." 

"We're not looking for a 50/50 split. 70/30 would be fine it can be your party we just send some girls to help work it. Whatever." Clarke looked around his room and he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I don't know..."

"Bellamy we need each other and this is the only way it's gonna happen." Clarke but into her bottom lip and he couldn't help but notice. "Besides Octavia is getting a bid from us and she's going to be real disappointed if she can't be a sister because Aephi got shut down."

Bellamy stopped focusing on Clarke's little quirks and tensed up. "She what now?" 

"I took care of her last night after fighting with her asshole of a brother - I wasn't that surprised to find out it was you by the way," Clarke strolled around the room looking at his posters and pictures and Bellamy just watched her. "Anyway we got to talking and spending time together and she's literally amazing and I want her in." 

"My sister would never be in a sorority." 

"Until she met me." Clarke flashed Bellamy her biggest smile and walked over to him. "Think about my proposition and get back to me." She squeezed his arm and left him behind just standing in his room.

\---------

"You're making a mistake O. I know sorority girls and you're not one of them." He paced in front of his sister in her dorm room and she just followed him with her eyes, amused. 

"You know the ones you've slept with, Bell. That's not a very good observation no offense." Octavia giggled. "Besides Clarke is great, you don't know her." 

"It's just...not for you." 

"Because it's fun? And I'll actually have friends? No one here wants to even talk to me Bell." Bellamy sighed as he watched her face fall. He sat on her bed next to her. 

"You said it yourself before, it's like a family we never had. Besides you guys need me, I'll be the mediator to this arrangement." Bellamy smiled and pulled her in to his side. 

"Fine. But you're not gonna go around acting like the rest of them." Octavia smiled up at him. 

"When have you ever known me to be a typical girl?" 

"True." They smiled at each other.

\---------

Clarke was sitting at a table volunteering for the Red Cross when Bellamy approached her. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. 

"You've got yourself a deal BUT only if you make sure you take care of Octavia." He shifted his backpack over his shoulders and she nodded.

"Of course." She grabbed his phone out of his pocket and he shivered at her sudden touch she smirked and typed her number in and handed it back to him. Then she waved goodbye and he walked away. 

By the next week, bids were already given out and signed and it was time to start pledging. Because of their presidency both Bellamy and Clarke were exempt from pledging processes but Clarke made sure to check on Octavia often. Their job now was to figure out events..together. 

They tried to meet up at a nearby coffee shop to figure stuff out but Bellamy ended up being 20 minutes late and Clarke was so pissed she lectured him for another 20 minutes and then left herself. They accomplished nothing. 

Bellamy got back to the Psi Phi house later that afternoon to find Murphy, Miller, and Sterling playing video games in front of their big TV. 

"That girl is so fucking infuriating." Bellamy threw his stuff down and plopped down on the couch next to Miller. 

"Who are we talking about?" Sterling asked. 

Murphy laughed and replied "Clarke Griffin, Bellamy's trying to be buddies with her so we can get volunteer experience but I'm surprised you can get anything done with her without wanting to jump her. She's hot." 

Miller rolled his eyes and looked over at Bellamy. 

He sighed and started talking again "She's just...UGH." 

Murphy smirked and paused the game. Miller groaned, "What are you doing?!"

"Boys I think it's time to give Bellamy his presidential challenge." Sterling clapped his hands together and nodded. Each year the president gets one task to accomplish by the end of the year and if he does it he gets a trophy and a spot on the great presidents wall of fame. 

Murphy put his hand on his chin like he was thinking but he already had his mind made up, "You, my friend, have to sleep with Clarke Griffin."

Miller sighed immediately shaking his head, he knew Bellamy wouldn't back down and he knew Clarke was his friend. Bellamy thought for a second about how annoyed he was at Clarke but he also thought about all the times he's tried to come on to her and she would blush and act like it didn't affect her. He stood up and smirked. 

"You're fucking on."


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was sitting in her usual corner in the library typing away on her laptop when Bellamy pulled up a seat and sat across from her. She watched him as he pulled out his books and put them on the table. 

"What are you doing?" 

Bellamy looked up at her and smirked, "I thought I should try this student thing." 

"Is this your first time in the library?"

"Funny, real funny." Bellamy chews on his pen and reads through his weekly assignment while Clarke continues to type. 

Bellamy keeps glancing up at her watching her focus on the screen in front of her. 

"Stop staring Bellamy."

"What are you working on?" 

Clarke sighed and closed here laptop, "Why are you actually here?" 

Bellamy shrugged and closed his book, Can't a guy wanna hang out with a fellow president and classmate?" 

Clarke thought for a minute and then nodded, "Sure...except for us. We don't hang out." 

"We should."

"Oh should we?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"We're going in circles here Clarke." 

"Maybe if I confuse your little mind enough you'll get lost and leave." 

Bellamy smirked at her feistiness, he really couldn't get enough of it. It was hot to have someone fight against him instead of melt right into him like most girls, but sleeping with her was going to be extremely hard. 

"I say we go into town, get food, and plan our first kick ass party as a duo." Bellamy stuffed his things in his backpack and slid it on his back. "Coming?" 

Clarke sighed. She was having trouble writing up this paper on Neurology that she wouldn't mind taking a break off campus. She did need to know the plan for the party too so it couldn't be too painful to hang out with Bellamy Blake...like civil human beings. She gathered her things into her bag and stood up. 

"Let's go." 

Bellamy smiled and spun his keys around his finger as they left the library together. 

They ended up at a park near the river downtown. Bellamy somehow convinced Clarke to get food from the food truck and although she was skeptical, she ended up loving it. They took the rest of their food on the go to walk along the river front. 

"So you really want to be a doctor, huh?" 

Clarke shrugged and put a fry in her mouth, Bellamy laughed, "I see you're very enthusiastic about it." 

"I mean...I like it. It's just I have so much more to go for something I'm not positive about. It's something my mom dreamed for me for a long time and I thought I wanted it too until I was out on my own." She glanced over at Bellamy. He slid his hands in his pockets and smirked. 

"The typical privileged blonde finds herself in college...sounds like a primetime television show." Clarke shoved into Bellamy with her shoulder from the side and he laughed softly. 

"Alright wise ass, what about you? What are you attempting to learn?" She raised an eyebrow at him and continued eating her fries. He took a sip of his drink.

"History." Clarke fake gagged at his answer and then smiled at him. 

"History is an art form Clarke, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He smiled and she giggled. 

"What are you going to do with it?"

He shook his head, "I don't know but the best part of life is that there's no time limit on figuring out what it is you want." 

"There are bills though and loans." She smiled at someone passing by.

"You know what I mean." 

Clarke smiled and nodded. She stopped and looked over the railing at the view of town across the river. It was beautiful. Bellamy leaned on the railing and did the same. 

"It's comforting what you said."

"What's that?" Bellamy looked over at her curiously. 

She looked down at the water, "That there's no time limit to figure it all out."

He smiled and found himself realizing hanging out with Clarke Griffin wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. 

"So," she interrupted his thoughts and he looked over at her. "A couple of us our volunteering at the Animal Shelter tomorrow afternoon if you guys are interested. You come with us and they'll sign off for you." 

Bellamy nodded, "That sounds good, thanks Clarke." 

She smiled and he stole a fry out of the container she was holding. She furrowed her eyebrow at him and he grabbed the whole thing from her and ran down the path.

"Bellamy!!!!" She giggled and ran after him.

\---------

The animal shelter in town was having an adopt a pet event. They needed volunteers to take one of the animals and be its chaperone out and about while families greeted them. Clarke was in charge of the application table for anyone that did decide to adopt. She was helping out a family when she saw some of Psi Phi arrive and get their assignments. Bellamy had brought Miller, Jasper, and Monty. After a few minutes she was alone at the table. She smiled at Raven who had taken over a litter of kittens with Niylah. They were swooning over them so bad Clarke was afraid they were going to have a house cat before they left.

Bellamy ended up with a playful pup who he got to play frisbee with. He was pretty good at tossing it and getting the dog to catch it. After he would he would lean down and snuggle on the dog like he was his own. It made Clarke smile. She had never seen him in this state before and it was refreshing to know that frat boy Bellamy had a heart. 

He caught her watching him and he smirked. She felt the red fill her face and then rolled her eyes because of course if Bellamy had a heart it didn't mean his personality changed. 

Monty slid into a seat next to her and she jumped a little bit expecting it. 

"Sooo is Harper seeing anyone?" Monty leaned on his elbow on the table. 

Clarke laughed shaking her head, "No Monty, why do you ask?" 

"Shut up." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back watching the event go on. 

"Are you guys enjoying this?" 

"Absolutely, thanks again for getting us this opportunity. God knows we need it." 

"Yeah I know how you feel."

"Sorry you've had to deal with Bellamy. He's kind of an ass sometimes." Monty laughed softly.

Clarke shrugged and sat back too crossing her legs. She glanced over at Bellamy again who was petting his dog and talking to a little kid and their family about it. She bit her lip and then looked over at Monty who was watching her. 

"It hasn't been terrible honestly." 

Monty grinned and got up from the table, "Uh-huh...I'll see you later Clarke." 

She blushed again and groaned. She felt weird about this whole situation. She wasn't used to getting along with Bellamy and now she was admiring his newly found compassion.

\---------

Friday night was the first open party since Bellamy and Clarke's agreement. Pledges weren't usually allowed to go to parties but Clarke made a secret exception for Octavia. They were getting ready in her room when Raven got home from her night class.

Clarke was trying on a tight black dress Octavia had brought for her. 

"Dayuuuuum girl." Raven leaned up against the door frame. 

"Right?!" Octavia smiled at her work. 

"Why do I have to dress like this? Am I trying to pick up underclassmen? No offense O." Clarke turned in the mirror and smoothed her hands over her hips. 

"No you're showing everyone at the party who the boss bitch of the party is." Raven said with a smirk across her face. 

"Yep basically we're in charge not Bell. And if you pick someone up on the way that's just a bonus." Octavia shrugged and Clarke rolled her eyes.

They all finished getting ready and some of the other girls in the sorority met them at the house so they could all go together. 

Raven and Clarke had pregamed hard for the party already and Clarke already felt pretty tipsy by the time they got into the door of Psi Phi. 

Jasper shoved some of Monty's homemade moonshine into their hands and Clarke held her glass up to Raven and they both took it down like champs. Harper pulled them over to the dance floor with her, Monty, and Jasper. 

When Octavia got to the party she figured she better find Bellamy before he found her. He was leaned up against some girl in the kitchen when she cleared her throat. 

He turned to find her and groaned, "Really O?" 

"They let me come with them, I won't drink more than a cup, and I was going to promise not to be around boys but if you can...you know," she nodded at the girl who rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her, "than I can." She grinned wide at her brother and skipped out of the kitchen. Bellamy reached for his beer and took a chug. 

"Are we gonna hook up tonight or not?" The girl asked him. His mood was shot so he shook his head, "Maybe later." She pushed his chest a little so he would get off of her and he put his hands up in the air surrendering and she stomped away. 

Murphy found him a couple minutes later and leaned against the counter next to him, "I hate to admit it but having hot sorority girls host with us is making us bank."

"Yeah?" Murphy nodded. 

"Well I'm glad because I'm not in the mood to host tonight."

Murphy laughed and patted him on the back. "Is this about your sister?"

"I already know she's here for Lincoln, and I feel like I can't truly be myself with her around." He laughed and Murphy joined him. 

"Speaking of being yourself...how's the challenge going? You've been spending a good amount of time with her." 

Bellamy chugged the rest of his beer and shrugged. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "It's definitely going to be a challenge that's for sure." 

"Hell, the way she looks tonight I wish this was my challenge. Besides I could blow you out of the water."

Bellamy gave him a look and shook his head, "Like she would go for you Murphy. She may hate you more than she hates me." 

Murphy laughed and grabbed another beer. He headed out towards the rest of the house and Bellamy followed suit. He found Clarke dancing with some of their friends in the middle of the crowd and Murphy was right she looked fucking sexy. 

She broke off from the crowd and made her way over to the bar, he made his way over to her where Ilian was serving drinks. "I'll have what she's having." 

Clarke looked up at him with her big blue eyes and blushed, "Hey."

"Hey you, having fun yet?" 

"Unfortunately."

He smiled and shook his head, she was damn stubborn. Ilian handed them their drinks and he looked over at her.

"Wanna go outside?" 

Clarke nodded and headed towards the door, he guided her through the crowd with his hand on the small of her back. When they reached the back there were only a few people here and there. He led her to the lawn chairs out by the pool. They sat in silence for a bit.

"When did I get so fucking drunk?" Clarke covered her face and Bellamy laughed softly watching her. He couldn't help his eyes wander down her body over her curves in that dress. 

"Thanks for inviting my sister by the way, and here I thought we were becoming friends." He smirked at her and she turned towards him crossing her long tan legs - not that he noticed. 

"Even if we were to become friends Bellamy I'm still going to do everything in my power to piss you off." She smiled and leaned back on her arms looking up at the stars. 

He smiled and took a sip of the drink they ordered. It was strong. 

"Jesus Christ what are you drinking?!" 

"Miller suggested it. I trust his judgement." 

"I'm not so sure I trust yours right now," she giggled and shrugged. She was wasted but it was cute. Cute? What the hell Bellamy? 

He heated Octavia's laugh from across the yard and he looked over to see her hand on Lincolns arm. He was his fraternity brother but it didn't mean he wouldn't beat the shit out of him for coming on to his sister. He clenched his jaw and Clarke lightly kicked his leg to get his attention. He looked over at her. 

"Leave her alone, she likes him." 

"He's too old for her.."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "They're four years apart! My parents were like eight years apart." 

"Were?" Bellamy put the drink down by his foot and still glanced towards Octavia and Lincoln. 

"My dad died a couple years back so yeah were I guess."

Bellamy looked at Clarke and saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, "My moms gone too." 

Clarke nodded and bit her lip. No one really knew much about Bellamys family except that he was protective over Octavia. Clarke was the first person he's told about his mom. Somehow that simple conversation connected them in more ways then one and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy and Clarke has been getting along for a solid two weeks now. No one was more surprised at this than they were.

"I honestly feel replaced." Raven whined as she was searching through clothes racks. 

Clarke giggled and turned towards her, "it's just a big year for both of us and we found a way to kill it as presidents. We have to get along honestly or we would fail." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Please cut the 'we have to do this' bullshit! You genuinely like hanging out with him." Clarke shrugged and Raven crossed her arms.

"It's new and fun."

"New and fun? Oh Christ you slept with him!" A few people in the store glanced over and she lowered her voice. 

"No no no! He's not my type at all he's still an asshole. Which you know I guess is my type but not him. Nope."

"Hey girl I'm not here to judge he may be the biggest dick on campus but I have no doubts that he also has the biggest d-"

"Ohhhkay Rae, I'm all ready to check out how about you?"

Raven smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

The following weekend was a big party for the two Greek orgs. It was going to be their biggest money maker yet; a black light paint party. 

Clarke promised Bellamy that Octavia had to sit this one out but this was the last weekend she was a pledge and after that any party was free range. Octavia made sure she was involved in the party planning though. 

She also made sure all the girls were dressed their best including Clarke. She dressed her in extremely short denim shorts with a white crop top to show off her best features. It took Clarke a few shots to convince her but Raven couldn't stop ragging on how hot she was and that she never takes advantage of it.

The Aephi girls made their way to the house and of course it was already a hit. Miller kissed Clarke on the cheek when she got there and handed her some paint. 

"Stop being a president and go crazy tonight got it?" 

Clarke giggled and made her way into the party. They did damn good. Everyone was glowing and painted and the whole atmosphere was dark and sweaty and perfect. She even had to give it to Jasper and Monty for the best house music they could be playing for this. 

She felt a hand over her bare stomach coming from behind. She looked down and the hand left a neon painted hand print there. She turned to find herself face to face with Bellamy. He leaned into her ear. 

"You were looking a little dull there." She smirked and used her paint to paint lines down his face and onto his chest with her finger tips. She watched him swallow hard and she grinned. He pulled her closer to him and they started to dance. 

As the song went on and the sexual energy built, Bellamy couldn't help but lean in closer to her and Clarke wasn't afraid to do the same. The alcohol probably made her do it. But before anything could come out of it. One of her sisters Luna pulled at Clarke and whispered in her ear. Clarke's face turned stone cold and she raced off holding Luna's hand. 

Bellamy watched the two disappear and groaned. He was that close to being with Clarke but he was also frustrated at the fact that he felt a little bit more towards her than he should be. Focusing everything he's had on Clarke has taken a toll on him emotionally and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Until Echo appeared in front of him. And it was easy to lead her up to his room. 

As Clarke danced with Bellamy she couldn't help but think about Raven was saying about them and their recent connection. Had he felt the same way? Was there more than just their deal? She couldn't think much more about it because a drunken Raven had gotten into a fight with none other than Finn. Raven was on the front steps with Miller and Niylah holding her hand. 

Clarke leaned in front of her and examined her. "It's definitely sprained babe. Please tell me he got the worst of it.."

"Oh hell yeah he was all Raven where's Clarke...and she's all wouldn't you like to know get the hell outta here...and he's all like you stupid sluts...and she's like bam bam." Millers telling of the story made the three girls giggle. 

"Maybe we should get you home?" 

"No no stay have fun! Octavia can come get me and help. You've taught her well." Raven frowned looking at her hand. 

Niylah nodded at both of them "I'll go with her too so don't worry." 

Clarke bit her lip. Raven was her best friend but she really wanted to figure out whatever this thing was with Bellamy. So she let them call Octavia and made sure they got in the car safe. 

Inside the party she found Monty and Sterling making up a new concoction that she got first taste of and it was actually pretty good. Harper pulled her on the dance floor and started dancing with her while she looked around trying to find Bellamy. 

When she finally spotted him he was descending down the stairs with Echo from Omicron and her stomach dropped. She left a kiss linger on her lips at the bottom step and made her way through the crowd. Clarke looked away before Bellamy noticed and Harper stopped dancing and looked at her. 

"Are you okay?"

Clarke nodded, "Yeah, I'm just always right. Just an asshole." 

Harper gave her a confused look and Clarke chugged the rest of her drink.

\---

Clarke remembers most of the rest of the night. Her and Bellamy mutually avoided each other and she was pissed and confused at the same time. She didn't take the time to wash any paint off when she got home so scrubbing his hand print off her skin was the cherry on top of her shitty hangover filled morning. 

Of course Bellamy slept with someone last night. They had an agreement...they had become mutuals....not friends....okay maybe friends but certainly not romantic or sexual partners? Oh god Griffin get a grip. 

She decided the only way to get all of this off her mind was just to spend her day at the library doing research. After she cleaned up and got ready she made her way to her spot in the library to see the asshole already sitting there. She stopped in her tracks and tried to walk out before he could notice but she wasn't that stealthy. 

"Clarke!" 

Doing the most grown up thing she could possibly think of she decided to keep walking straight out of the library. Outside, she felt a familiar hand grab her arm and spin her. 

"What're you doing?!" Bellamy was out of breath and disheveled. 

"I uhh changed my mind about studying today. Not feeling it." 

He nodded not buying it. "You avoiding me?" 

"What? No, why would I do that?" She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. 

"I dunno you tell me." 

"Look Bellamy, we're in a business deal together right now. We're not friends so we can stop pretending like we are and go on with our lives. Im not a drama major and I'm just getting sick of the bullshit." She shrugged and turned on her heal walking away shaking her head at how stupid she just sounded and wondering why she cared what he thought she sounded like. 

Bellamy, confused as hell, retreated back to the library texting Miller what the hell was going on with Clarke and the Aephi girls. He had no clue. 

The last week of pledging kept all the girls busy and Clarke was able to keep Bellamy off her mind for the most part. Any volunteer opportunities they were both at he either didn't show or they weren't forced to socialize at all. However Octavia was officially a sister now and she was curious. 

She jumped into Clarke's bed and stretched out. "Can I wear something of yours to the mixer tonight?"

Clarke laughed softly and turned around from a drawing she was working on at her desk. "I suppose you can." 

"Are you really not coming? This is my official first party!"

Clarke shook her head, "I snuck you into to too many parties I shouldn't have. You'll survive a formal one."

Octavia made a face, "These parties are so boring they're not even parties they're like cocktail hours." 

Clarke shrugged "You'll all drink so much it turns into a party if you stay late enough. It's definitely no Psi Phi but it's close after hours." 

"Are you not coming because of my brother? He avoids these things too especially when it involves all of the orgs, you won't see him." 

"Why would it be because of him?" Clarke bit her lip and looked at her curiously. 

"Because you guys went from hanging out all the time to not at all so clearly something must've happened." Octavia got up and started looking through the closet.

"Nope but no offense or anything your brothers kind off douche." 

Octavia smirked and looked at her, "So it does have to do with him." 

Clarke sighed and sat on her bed, "I don't even know! I find myself attracted to him one minute and disgusted the next and I can't take it anymore." Octavia rolled her eyes. 

"Well whatever your doing to avoid him is driving him crazy he asks about you all the time. At first I didn't think anything of it but now it's making some sense." Clarke sat up a little straighter.

"He was? I mean...no I don't care." Her brows furrowed and Octavia grabbed a dress. She held it up to herself in front of Clarke. 

"Perfect. I hope you have the best time." They both smiled and Octavia sat down next to her. 

"Whatever he did...don't take it personal. It's just a front. I don't know what's going on with you guys but it's affecting him too. Just don't get hurt okay? I wanna keep you in my life regardless of who I'm related to." She giggled and Clarke hugged her holding her tight. 

"Don't worry nothings going on between us it's just weird to be friends I guess." She shrugged and Octavia was on her way a few minutes later. 

Opting out of the party tonight was Clarke's best idea ever. She had the entire house to herself and she had a date with Netflix. She was watching a preview to a scary movie when there was a knock on the door and she jumped almost falling off the couch. She grabbed a bottle of wine she was drinking from as her weapon of choice and swung the door open. Bellamy.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're going to assault me with a half empty wine bottle?" Bellamy smirked and leaned up against the door frame. 

"Jesus Bellamy you can't just show up and scare a girl like that." She left the door open and walked back to the couch. He followed her.

"I mean it's only 10 I didn't think this was a scary time to show up at someone's house." He smirked and sat on the couches arm rest. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I need to know what I did so wrong for you to avoid me." 

Clarke gulped and took a drink from the bottle. 

"Clarke seriously what the hell did I do to piss you off so much?"

“I’m not pissed.” Clarke kept her eyes on the screen. Bellamy rolled his eyes and slumped back on the couch right next to her and just lounged. Clarke looked over at him shocked that he would make himself comfortable. “What’re you doing?” 

He looked up and met her gaze, “You said you’re not pissed so we’re hanging out.” 

“You’re irritating.” 

“You sure didn’t seem irritated with me when we were dancing the other night.” Bellamy smirked. 

Clarke stood up getting away from him fast heading towards the kitchen. Bellamy got up and followed her.

“Clarke come on I’m kidding, what’s wrong with you?” Bellamy laughed softly and crossed his arms over his chest watching her dispose her wine bottle and wash her hands.

Clarke let out a long sigh and turned around. “It’s just kind of infuriating being your friend.” 

“Ah so we are friends.” He smirked and then let her continue. 

“Like we hang out, you flirt with me...emphasis on the you, and then you hook up with someone else.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Wait a second, blondie....are you jealous?” Bellamy bust out laughing. “You know if you wanted to have sex with me you could’ve just asked.” He closed the gap between them and put his hands on the counter on either side of her. Clarke squirmed out of his arms and Bellamy groaned. 

“I didn’t say I wanted to have sex with you Bellamy! It’s just a little discouraging.” She smoothed out a wrinkle on her shirt and then met his gaze. “You know...hang out with me, flirt with me, go home with someone else. It’s like wow I’m literally not up to your standard of girl.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes and without hesitation closed the gap between them again, grabbing her face and pressing his lips against her passionately. Clarke was tense at first but she relaxed under his touch kissing him back. When he pulled away he looked at her, “I’ve been trying to hook up with you since freshman year and you say you’re not up to MY standards?” He laughed softly and she blushed. He distanced himself from her again and waited for her to say something. 

Clarke sat there watching him. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep with Bellamy Blake but she couldn’t help but feel attracted to him. And that kiss...my god that kiss made everything quiver. And if you asked her in that moment she would say the wine made her do it. 

She groaned, “Oh fuck it.” She closed the distance once again crashing her lips against his. He happily obliged pulling her body closer to his.

He slid his hands down her body and to her ass, he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him not breaking the kiss. 

Bellamy set Clarke down on her counter and pulled away. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and off his body. Clarke bit her lip and Bellamy smirked cupping her face again and pressing his lips against her again. She let her fingers trail down his chest and he shivered under her touch. She smiled against his lips as he slid one of his hands up her thigh and between her legs feeling her heat. She arched her back as he rubbed her clit through her leggings. 

Clarke grabs onto his arm and lets out a moan. She pushes her hips into his hand for better friction as he’s petting her heavily. Bellamy nuzzles his nose down her neck, soft breaths tickling her just right. He trails kisses across her collar bone and just listens to her soft moans. 

The hardness in his pants was getting restricting so he pulled away from her and reached for his pants. Clarke hopped off the counter and unzipped him. She met his gaze, and they were both hungry with want to explore each other’s bodies. 

At this point Bellamy was completely naked standing in her kitchen. Clarke smirked and looked him up and down. 

“This isn’t fair.” Bellamy groaned out, reaching for her. 

“Now who has the upper hand Blake.” She flirted with him easily and it drove him wild. He grabbed onto her and crashed his lips into hers. She slowly guided them back into the living room where they fell onto the couch and she lost her shirt in the process. Bellamy had no hesitation unhooking her bra, tossing it, and admiring what he always wondered was hidden below. He leaned down and kissed down in between her chest and grabbed one of her tits with his hand. He trailed his tongue around the other one and Clarke pressed her body up into his. He smirked and grabbed onto her leggings and thong and pulled them off. 

He kissed down her body and she squirmed underneath him. The fact she that she wanted him so bad made him want to last all night long. He slid one of his fingers in her slit and flicked his tongue against her clit working her up. 

When she moaned out his name he slid another finger in and sucked on her. Her thighs closed in on his head and it only made him more rough with her. 

She pulled at him and he made her way back up to her mouth where she kissed him deep, tasting herself. 

Before they knew it Bellamy had gotten a condom from the house’s stash and was teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock. He slid deep into her slowly letting her get use to him. She bit onto her lip so hard and he leaned down to take over, kissing her hard and pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth. He grabbed her hands and held her arms back against the bed as he thrust into her. 

The underlying tension from the past four years had unraveled between them with every sound and feeling that each of them experienced. It was a long time coming. Bellamy couldn’t keep his hands or mouth off her and he didn’t want to stop the feeling of her clenching around him. She had come twice already and he knew he could hold off any longer. With one last ‘bellamy’ escaping from her lips he unraveled inside of her, and collapsed slightly into her chest. 

They both lay there for a second trying to catch their breaths. Clarke started laughing softly and Bellamy looked up at her curiously. 

“Yeah because that was the reaction I was going for.” He slipped out of her and sat up. She followed and covered her mouth. 

“No no Bellamy it’s just...after all these years I gave in and I’m mad at myself for not doing it before.” The flush crept to her face and Bellamy smiled, sincerely. 

“Oh yeah?” He raised an eyebrow and she shoved him. She reached down and grabbed her shirt slipping it over top of her head. They were silent as Bellamy tossed the condom and they grabbed their stuff to redress themselves. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck watching her fix her hair a bit in a mirror. 

“I should...probably get going.” He said cautiously. She nodded and turned to him. 

“Yeah, it’s getting late and some of the girls may be back soon.” She crossed her arms over her chest. He was confused on why she was being so cool about this. Most girls did everything they could to get him to stay the night or make sure he called them again. He knew the sex was good, well great. He’s been waiting for Clarke Griffin his whole life it seemed like. And he officially won the bet with Murphy but something was missing from this exchange. He nodded at her as he passed her on his way out. When he reached the door he turned, 

“Still mad at me or can we go back to kinda being friends?” 

She turned and looked at him smiling, “I’ll see you at the library on Monday Bellamy.” 

He smiled, “Cool.” And was on his way. When he got back to the house a few of the guys were sitting in the main room playing video games. Murphy included. 

“Where have you been?” Miller walked into the room with a beer in hand and sat in the recliner. Bellamy settled next to Jasper on the couch and glanced over at Murphy focusing in on shooting Jaspers character. 

“I had dinner and watched a movie with Octavia.” He said nonchalantly and Miller nodded. Bellamy glanced up at the wall of presidents hanging in the house. Every president was recognized but every president who won their challenge was gold plated underneath. He was proud to be one of them but he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell Murphy just yet.

—

Clarke retired to her room shortly after Bellamy had left because she wasn’t sure she could face any of the girls right now without blurting out what just happened in their kitchen and on their couch. She laid across her bed and just thought about Bellamys rough hands against her skin. She shook her head to exit herself from those thoughts and pulled her laptop out to finish watching the show Bellamy so rudely interrupted. Bellamy...rough hands, hot breath. She shivered shaking her thoughts again. Jesus Clarke get yourself together, she thought. She spent the rest of the night being interrupted by all things Bellamy and before she fell asleep she couldn’t help but smile to herself.

The next morning she woke up early and got around for her Sunday run on campus. She loved weekends because no one was around or in her way. She geared up and headed there. After about 45 minutes into her run she detours back to where she parked her car only to stop in her tracks when it came into sight. There leaned Bellamy on the hood of her car with two coffees in hand and the stupid-ly attractive- smirk on his face. 

“Good morning!” He beamed as she got closer and he handed her one of the coffees. It was just the way she liked it from what he remembered when they would first meet at the coffee house. 

“Bellamy it’s not even ten o’clock yet, what are you doing here?” She took a sip and appreciated him a hell of a lot right now but still narrowed her eyes at him. He stood up from leaning against her car. 

“I think we need to talk about what happened.” 

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah I already know. You don’t do feelings or relationships. It was fun but it was a one time thing and I’ll definitely call you if I ever change my mind” she said in an almost mocking tone. 

He gave her a look and she laughed softly. “You slept with half of my girls. I know the protocol.” Bellamy cracked a smile.

“Damn I gotta work on my lines.” She laughed softly and looked down at the ground and back up to meet his gaze. 

“Anyway it doesn’t matter because I don’t do that shit either. Too much bullshit and drama. And It’s my last year and I’m focusing on myself and Aephi.” She smiled at the last part. He nodded and brought one of his hands up into his hair to mess with it a bit. She watched him and the thought of the rough hands popped into her brain again and she tensed. 

He swallowed hard watching her tense up like she did when he first kissed her. And he couldn’t help but want her lips on his just one more time. 

“If it happens one more time it won’t kill either of us. I mean...we know where we stand...right?” He looked at her and she nodded. 

“Right.” She whispered and he dropped his coffee on the ground and grabbed her face pulling her into his, kissing her fiercely. 

They managed to make their way into the cramped back seat of her car, laughing their way through awkward limbs and the fear of unwanted guests. She rode his dick like he’s never been rode before and he easily came along with her despite the conditions. 

“This is the last time right?” Clarke said through heavy breath.

“Right.” Bellamy replied. 

Clarke pulled on her panties with a little wiggle in the backseat and he couldn’t help but laugh. His eyes wandered down her sleek legs and his breath caught in his throat. She was incredibly gorgeous and feisty and wanted..or didn’t want the same things as him. So he got an idea. 

“What if it’s not the last time though?” He pulled his shirt on and was now fully dressed. She stopped midway of putting one of her converse on and looked at him. 

“What?” 

“You can’t deny that...that wasn’t fucking amazing. And last night?” He looked at her cautiously. 

“Where are you going with this Bellamy?” She sat back and watched him. 

“What if we, you know just keep sleeping together? No strings attached, no exclusivity. We spend so much time together planning shit I wouldn’t mind having a quickie after some long nights.” He smirked when she rolled her eyes. He sat waiting for her response. He poked her side where he now knew she was ticklish, after accidentally grabbing onto her when she was fucking him, and she giggled slapping her hand away. 

“Fine. One condition.” 

He looked at her, “I’m probably going to sleep with other girls.” 

“No jackass, no one knows. I mean no one.” She looked at him seriously. 

“That’s not a problem for me blondie, you’re the one with the sisters for life we tell each other everything bullshit.” He smiled when she did and she shook her head. 

“No one knows.” He spoke again and held out his hand. She shook it in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of nights after their agreement, Clarke hadn’t seen or heard from Bellamy. She couldn’t say she was surprised. Bellamy Blake sleeping with one girl multiple times was a rare occurrence. But she was kind of pissed he never showed up to bother her in the library Monday. She thought they had a mutual routine of friendliness going on. 

Wednesday night she got home after her night class to an incredibly silent house. Everyone was either out with the pledges or in their rooms settling down for the night. Clarke went to her room and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and she reached behind her pulling it out. She squinted her eyes at the bright screen to see Bellamy’s name across it. 

_Hey. You busy?_

Just got home

_Mind if I come over?_

Make sure you sneak in and be careful

_Yes ma’am_

Clarke put her phone down and jumped up to refresh herself before he came. She brushed her hair, changed her clothes, and walked to the bathroom quietly to brush her teeth.  
About twenty minutes later, Bellamy slid into her room and closed the door quietly. He smiled at her when she looked up from a book she decided to go over while waiting.

“Hey you,” he said in his gruff voice. Clarke tossed the book aside and Bellamy crawled towards her on her bed. They crashed into each others lips and a small sigh escaped from her lips. He pushed her back on the bed and her fingers made their way into his curls, pulling lightly. He ran his hands up and down her sides while sliding his tongue across her bottom lip. She let him in and deepened the kiss; bringing her hands down to his face cupping his cheeks. She pushed her hips up into his body and he grinded down on her. The fact that he had been a stranger the last couple days completely disappeared with his touch. Clarke was surprised that sleeping with Bellamy had already become so natural. 

He slowly lifted her top up and off of her, tossing it to the side. He nuzzled his face into her neck kissing and sucking slowly down her skin. She arched her back pressing her body up into his again. He softly rubbed her side as he planted a kiss in between her chest. She reached down and slid her shorts down wiggling out of them. He laughed softly and kissed the sensitive skin on her pelvis right above where her leg started. She shivered underneath him. Bellamy leaned up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the ground with hers, and crashed his lips into hers again.

Awhile later, Bellamy collapsed next to Clarke breathing heavily after unraveling inside of her. Clarke pushed the hair out of her face and then looked over at him.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, “The anniversary of my mom’s death was yesterday.” Clarke shifted and turned her body to face him. “I don’t know if O told you but that’s why she wasn’t pledging last night. We went back home for a few hours.”

Clarke nodded, “Well, it’s good that you took the day for her.” Bellamy looked over at her.

“Sorry I haven’t been around.”

“Don’t apologize Bellamy. No strings, remember?” Clarke smiled softly and he nodded.

“Then…thank you.” He turned his body now facing her.

“For what?”

“Not saying you’re sorry for my loss.”

“I’ve been there. Sorry doesn’t help a damn thing.” Clarke pulled the blanket up over her and Bellamy just smiled to himself. He inched his way closer and pulled the blanket on him too.

“I don’t usually stay the night with girls unless I’m blacked out but I’m going to make an exception to the rule.” Clarke laughed softly at this.

“Who said you could even stay?”

Bellamy hummed and then shrugged and Clarke smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest, “Oh and I’m a cuddler, so..” 

After that night they kept up their routine of Bellamy annoying Clarke in the library at least twice a week except now he would make up for it by going down on her later the same night. They fall into a new routine. It’s always easier for Clarke to go in and out of the frat house because most of the guys weren’t around or were passed out. Bellamy was expected to have girls with him most nights anyway. The sorority house on the other hand was harder. Bellamy found a way in by coming in the middle of the night but getting out involved climbing out Clarke’s window, across the roof, and down the side. It made Clarke laugh every time when he would mumble obscenities on his way out.

They had been sleeping together for about three weeks now and nothing was ever dull between the two of them. They were just as flirty as before with each other and, for Bellamy at least, with other people. If Clarke didn’t think about it too much it didn’t bother her that she wasn’t the only girl in Bellamys bed some nights but when she did think about it she couldn’t help but feel the small sting.

Having casual sex had really loosened her up. The stress she had from classes and from being in a power position had extremely lessened and she wasn’t going to stop sleeping with him anytime soon. But as they got into their routine it was almost harder for them to be in public with one another and act like civilized human beings or friends I guess you could call it.

She was so used to having him fuck her and then turning Netflix on someone’s laptop watching stupid sitcoms or dateline murder mysteries, which they both loved. They lounged around half naked, cuddled most nights, and just got to be themselves without the pressure of a relationship or hating each other’s guts like before. Clarke started to think about their situation a lot more after he brought up the fact she wasn’t in a relationship when they volunteered with their respective organizations at the food bank one week.

Bellamy laughed at Clarke as she arranged the cans in color order into the box in front of her.

“What?” She questions when she looks up at him. He’s packing another box across the table.

“I really don’t think the person that gets that box is going to care what order their food is in.” He smirks and she throws a roll of packing tape at him. He dodges it and laughs.

“I just like things to be perfect sometimes, bite me.” She goes back to what she’s doing.

“That’s what I don’t get about you Clarke. You like perfect. You’re always studying, always making sure everyone’s taken care of, and you’re just a decent human being.” Bellamy shrugged when she looked up at him again.

“And you don’t get that...?” She questioned with an eyebrow raised. He put some boxed food in his bigger box and nodded.

“You have this life almost figured out, why aren’t you in a relationship? Why not share all that with someone else?”

Clarke shrugged this time, “I can be happy without having a significant other Bellamy.”

“It’s just I think you deserve a good relationship with someone just as great.”

Clarke mockingly gasped and put her hand to her chest, “Are you ending things with me?”

Bellamy laughed and shook his head, “Nah, it’s too good of sex to give up for your happiness.”

“Oh, thanks you’re too kind.” They both smiled. “I guess...I’ve just been through s lot of crap since I started college I kind of wanted to finish out strong with just me.”

“I get that.”

“Besides no one from what I’ve seen is worth my time here. I think I want my next love to be epic and cheesy. Grand gestures, never ending adventures, and you know stuff like that.” Clarke blushed as she talked.

“Good luck with that Clarke. I thought you were smart enough to realize fairytales only happen in movies.” She rolled her eyes and he taped up the box with the roll she threw at him. He held it up, “Thanks by the way.”

“Mhmmm.” She thought for a moment, “I don’t know I think that if people are truly in love they can have their moments of grand gesture still.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely. It doesn’t always need to be rainbows and butterflies but I’d hope the next person I’m with would be willing to go all out to show me they loved me.”

“See that’s where you and I differ. I don’t believe in any of it.” He hopped up on the table next to her and sat swinging his legs.

“Not even love?” She stopped what she was doing now and just stood talking to him.

“If it’s out there. I don’t know about it yet.” He said like he’s been practicing his whole life. Clarke just nodded.

Bellamy lifted up her chin quick in a small gesture that no one would really notice but her and smiled. “But!” He continued. “I’m happy doing what I want, including you.” He smirked and she just shook her head trying to hide her smile.

Monty made his way over to them and patted Clarke on the shoulder in hello. She smiled at him. “Bellamy you done too? Go grab food with me I’m starving and everyone else is staying a little longer.”

“Yeah I’m done here. Let’s go.” He hopped off the table and went to follow Monty. He looked at her. “I’ll see you.” She nodded and he was on his way out. Sometimes it was weird parting ways when other people were around. They had to act like I’ll see you wasn’t followed by a later. Clarke bit her lip thinking about it.

She’d like to agree that Bellamy was right in which she deserved more but that also meant that she didn’t deserve him. She was having a tough time comprehending this mix of feelings for him and for his lack of knowledge on loving someone. She felt bad that he hadn’t known heartbreak and she felt bad that at this point he would never find out.

It made her wonder what kind of rocky waters they were headed into. Clarke knew that if she had any hint of romantic feelings towards Bellamy she had to get out as fast as she could before she ended up broken. After thinking about it she laughed to herself. Romantic feelings for Bellamy Blake? What a joke. It was just sex. She was good, she just couldn’t let anything get to her head. But…maybe a couple nights break from him would do her good.

She managed to dodge his texts and plans with him for the week because of homework but she knew she couldn’t avoid him at the Halloween party at Psi Phi this weekend. Aephi was co-hosting it too which mean she had to go. She decided to go with something simple yet sexy by dressing up as a tight dress wearing horns devil. Raven wanted to match her costume by going as a sexy angel. When they got to the party they ran into Jasper and Monty who were dressed as Rick and Morty together. Clarke downed a few drinks while Raven boasted about how great their costumes were. She scanned the room to look for Bellamy but of course he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he already brought a girl upstairs and was over her. The thought of that actually made Clarke start to pout. They weren’t exclusive, he could do whatever he wanted…and so could she. And what she wanted to do was stake out Bellamy and see if he was up to what she thought he was. It didn’t make much sense but she was a girl and she was always looking for trouble in whatever person she was doing whatever with. 

She spotted Miller dressed up as a cowboy talking to Jackson, a guy from one of her labs. She excused herself and made her way over to them.

“Hey Clarke,” He looked up at her horns and smiled, “Bellamy is going to have a field day with your costume you know that right?”

Clarke rolled her eyes “Yeah yeah because I’m the worst.” Miller laughed and she smiled. Clarke took his cup from him and took a sip. “I knew you had the good stuff, where is it Miller?”

Miller sighed, “It’s up in my room. But don’t be sharing my secrets, got it?” He handed her his key and she smiled wide. She snuck her way upstairs before any of her sisters noticed she was gone. Down the end of the hall Bellamy’s door was shut and Clarke’s heart flipped. He had to be with another girl. She pushed Miller’s door open, and started to raid his mini fridge. She needed something strong. It’s not that she was jealous or anything it’s just that she didn’t expect things to last long with Bellamy. And here it is...already ending.

A couple minutes later when she was mixing a drink someone cleared their throat behind her. Clarke jumped and turned around to Bellamy leaning in the doorway dressed like a Greek god that he thinks he is. 

“Making yourself at home?” He grinned and she rolled her eyes trying not to get sucked back in.

“He has the best alcohol.” She turned her back to him and finished up, putting the stuff back. Next thing she knew Bellamy was right next to her grabbing the cup from her hand and taking a sip.

“You should be a bartender or something.” He smiled and looked her up and down.

She felt herself blush, “Go ahead, say what you want you have sixty seconds starting now.”

He laughed softly and paused for a bit.

“Forty-five seconds.” She mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You look…really nice. Great, even.” He shrugged and took another sip of the drink. She lowered her arms and smiled up at him.

“How’s the party?”

She raised an eyebrow at him knowing damn well he already had been there and found his prize for the night. “Don’t you already know?”

Bellamy laughed, “Funny story. I started drinking at ten this morning and I knocked out a few hours ago. Those fuckers never woke me up and now here I am missing my debut as God.”

Clarke smiled and looked down at her feet. She was wrong and she was surprised. 

Bellamy lifted up her chin with his finger softly, “What you don’t think I’m god like? Because if I do recall when I make you feel good you like to moan ‘oh god Bellamy’ sooo…” She laughed and shook her head and he smiled.

He leaned down into her and kissed her lips softly, she readjusted her footing. Wearing heels brought her closer to his height and she grabbed onto the back of his neck deepening their kiss. His hands traveled down to her hips.

“What the fuck is this?!” Miller’s voice rang out. Clarke and Bellamy parted fast looking at him. There was a moment of silence.

“I should go find Raven.” Clarke said quickly and pushed past Miller and down the steps she went.

Bellamy grabbed Miller’s arm and pulled him inside the room closing the door. 

“What the hell Bellamy? What was that?!”

Bellamy gave Miller a look.

“You slept with her!” 

Bellamy stepped closer to him, “Shhhh!”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? Bellamy this is epic! You finished your challenge before the pledges even are in. That’s unheard of!” Miller ranted and Bellamy shrugged.  
“I just wasn’t ready for anyone to find out just yet.”

Miller raised his brow, “Yeah? Whys that?”

Bellamy got flustered, “I’m not sure. We had a good time the first time and it was great fucking sex. And now I just like hanging out with her. As soon as people know, she’s going to go back to hating me and I lose…I don’t know…a friend I guess.”

“You like her.” Miller smirked.

“I don’t like her. I like hanging out with her. There’s a difference. I don’t do feelings.” Bellamy sighed.

“Mhmm whatever you say Blake.”

“Listen, you’re my best friend can you please just keep this to yourself for a bit? Please?” Bellamy pleaded and Miller sighed, nodding.

“You know I got you man. But I don’t think it would kill you to at least be honest with yourself.”

Bellamy laughed and shook his head, “I’m fine. I’m just relieved someone finally knows, it’s been rough.”

“Yeah I’m sure it’s so rough having someone to sleep with whenever you want.” Miller rolled his eyes.

Bellamy squeezed Miller’s shoulder, “Come on buddy let’s get you back down to Jackson.”


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of nights after Halloween Clarke was laying across Bellamy’s bed reading her pharmaceutical book. Miller and Bellamy were in front of her on his couch playing video games together. Clarke kept glancing up at Miller nervously. Bellamy told her not to worry and that he wouldn’t tell anyone about them but since they were all friends they could actually venture out and hang out with Miller more without secrets. Clarke had been comfortable sleeping with Bellamy but she still didn’t want people to know she gave in and she felt kind of guilty that her and Octavia had become so close and he was her brother. 

“Clarke chill out, you’re making it weirder than it already is.” Miller was looking at her now.

Clarke closed her book and sat up. Bellamy looked over at her. “Miller aren’t you supposed to lecture me? Tell me I’m smarter than to stoop so low and sleep with him?” 

“Hey!” Bellamy spoke up and Miller laughed. 

“I’m not getting involved in your decision making Clarke no matter how poor it is.” Bellamy scowled at him and he continued. “But I saw it coming, I’m surprised it took this long so I give you props Griffin. ” 

Clarke blushed and glanced at Bellamy who smiled at her. “I guess it’s just now that someone knows I expected more of a spectacle out of it.” 

“Which will happen that’s why no one else gets to find out.” Bellamy cut in, thinking of Murphy finding out. 

Miller looked at his phone and stood up, “I need to go to bed.”

“And talk to Jackson.” Bellamy smirked. 

Miller rolled his eyes, ruffled Clarke’s hair and left for the night. Bellamy got up and locked the door behind him. He crawled onto his bed next to her and laid his head in her lap yawning. 

“I’m not gonna lie I might be too tired to have my way with you tonight.” Bellamy said softly. 

Clarke raised her eyebrow, “You couldn’t have told me this two hours ago so I didn’t have to sit here watching you two play basketball?” 

He laughed softly looking up at her. “No I like your company if I have to trick you into thinking we’re having sex to get you here I will.” 

Clarke smiled, her hand found her way to his hair and the was running her fingers through it now. 

“You don’t have to trick me into anything Bellamy.” She said softly. He smiled.

—-

The girls have a quicker pledging process and tonight Clarke was celebrating the girls all making it in. Octavia especially. If it wasn’t for her Clarke didn’t think she would have a sorority anymore this year and that’s not the kind of legacy you want on your presidency. They got an abundance of wine and snacks and decided to all have a night in together at the house with just music, laughing, and sharing stories. 

Around midnight the party was interrupted by the bell ringing. Monroe opened the door up to find the Psi Phi pledges standing there with pink roses. It was tradition with Psi Phi that each guy got three flowers to give to any girl or girls of his choosing and the pledges had to deliver. 

Clarke dreaded this night because of her situation with Bellamy. She didn’t want to get all of Bellamy’s and raise suspicion, she didn’t want to get one because that meant other girls had the other two, and she also kind of didn’t want to get none because that meant Bellamy didn’t really care that much to give her one. Even as a fellow president and business partner. Clarke’s stomach was a jumbled mess about it. 

Harper got three from Monty. Raven got one from Murphy (they were pretty sure it was him fucking with her) and one from Jasper. Clarke was handed one from Jasper and then Maya got one from Jasper as well. He’s had a crush on her since she started pledging for them and Clarke laughed at the fact her and Raven got the other two. Real subtle. A couple other girls got one or two from some other guys and then Octavia was handed six. Three from Lincoln, the Psi Phi grad student, who she was secretly seeing and everyone secretly knew. Then, three from Bellamy. Clarke smiled to herself. It was the best of any situation she thought to herself. And Octavia was ecstatic. 

It wasn’t until 2am when the house settled down and the girls not living there had left. Clarke cleaned up as much as she could and retired to her room. 

She got ready for bed and was getting her laptop to take to bed with her when Bellamy slid into her room. She jumped, startled and looked at him. “What’re you doing here?” 

He grinned, “Congrats on your girls.” 

“Thank you?” 

“I know we said we weren’t going to hang out tonight but I couldn’t wait. I had to give you this before it died or whatever.” He pulled out a rose behind his back. It wasn’t the pink ones the pledges gave out but it was white and beautiful. 

Clarke smiled and looked at him suspiciously, “You gave your three to Octavia.” 

“So I pulled some strings and stole another one. Sue me.” He shrugged and she took it from him. The heat rose to her cheeks.

“Thank you Bell. It’s beautiful.” She smiled and leaned up kissing his cheek. Before she could pull away he grabbed her waist pulling her into him and kissed her lips softly. 

He walked her backwards to her bed, not breaking the kiss and she pulled him on top of her. The rose was set aside and she slid her hands up his chest slowly. He pulled off the shorts she was wearing and kissed down her neck. 

A giggle escaped her mouth and he smiled slipping his hands between her thighs and rubbing through her panties gently. She pulled off her shirt letting her bare chest reveal itself to him. 

He sucked in a breath and trailed kisses down her cleavage gently. She arched her back and pressed her head into the pillow. He slid her thing down and off her body, following suit by throwing off his hoodie. He looked down at her and smiled so warmly she couldn’t help the rush of blood to her cheeks. 

She sat up partially and unbuttoned his jeans. He helped her by sliding them off. He leaned down and kissed her pushing her back against the bed.

He rubbed his hard cock against her opening slowly and she grinned her hips into his craving more. 

“I just want it to be about you and me right now.” He whispered against her lips and she nodded. 

He slid himself into her slowly letting her contract around his size. Instead of kissing her roughly and being naughty with her he laced his fingers with hers and held them against the bed. He trailed soft kisses along her jaw as he thrust into her slowly but steadily. 

“Bell...” Clarke moaned as she squeezed his hands. He let go and trailed his fingers down her sides and held onto her closely letting himself reach deeper and deeper inside of her. She immediately grabbed onto his curls and painted softly as she came around his dick. 

He leaned back up kissing her passionately again swiping his tongue across her lip for entrance. He grinded his hips into hers and thrust a couple more times before releasing himself. They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms stealing kisses and shy glances when they could.

The next morning came quickly and Bellamy kissed Clarke sweetly smiling against her lips before disappearing out the window. 

Minutes later Raven came storming through her door while Clarke was putting her hair up for the day. 

“You know there’s a thing called knocking right?” 

“Since when do you care about me knocking?” Raven questioned and Clarke shook her head, checking her makeup in the mirror. 

“Are we stopping to get breakfast before class?” Clarke looked back at Raven who was furiously typing away on her phone.

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Rae what’s wrong?” She day next to her and Raven handed her the phone. 

“Wick found out Murphy gave me a rose.” Raven rolled her eyes and leaned back on her hands. 

“Why does her care? You hate Murphy and you and Wick aren’t even dating.” 

“They both infuriate me. I don’t know why we haven’t decided to just forget men and be together.” Clarke laughed at this handing the phone back.

“I’m the bisexual one here I’m just waiting on you.” She smiled. 

Raven looked past her, “What’s that?” Clarke turned back to see the two roses she got last night in water. One pink, one white. 

“Flowers?” 

Raven gave her a look, “Where’d the white one come from?” 

“Raven seriously, I’m hungry. Almost everyone got flowers last night I don’t even remember.” Clarke stood up and smoothed our her shirt.

“Everyone got pink roses Griffin, what are you hiding? Who are you hiding?” Clarke got nervous but kept her face straight.

“No one.” 

“Oh there’s someone. Niylah and I have been speculating for weeks!” Raven stood. 

“I have no time for a someone.” She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Luckily Raven dropped the subject for now. 

Two days later Psi Phi and Aephi were doing a car wash near campus to benefit a local children’s hospital. Octavia, Raven, and Clarke were eating lunch before they decided to go. 

Bellamy had been pretty busy the last two nights since she last saw him, he had barely got in contact with her. She was pushing the food around her plate thinking about how everything felt so different a real the other night. It made her worry that he was freaking out and avoiding her now. 

“Clarke?” Raven called out and Clarke looked up breaking from her thoughts. 

“Sorry. What?” 

“Octavia asked you a question.” Raven looked at her with a brow raised. 

“I asked if you’ve noticed my brother being less of an ass lately?” Octavia looked at her. 

“Why would I know?” 

“I don’t know you spend a lot of time together doing greeky stuff.” Octavia giggled. 

Clarke shrugged, “I guess now that we’re kind of friends he’s more pleasant to be around.” 

“I just think maybe it’s a good time to tell him about me and Lincoln you know? Maybe now that he’s happy, he will be okay with me being happy.” Octavia rest her head on her hand that was propped up on the table. 

Raven looked over at Octavia, “why do you think he’s so happy?” 

“I want to say it’s because he almost has his pledges in but I think there’s a girl involved. Like a real girl.” Octavia smiled. “Especially after the rose thing, he really can’t fool me.” 

“What do you mean?” Raven asked.

“Giving me his Psi Phi roses? He always splits them up to girls he’s sleeping with or trying to sleep with and then he would send me white roses back home pretending they were his fraternity ones. He acts like I don’t remember they were my moms favorite.” Octavia rolled her eyes and shoved some food in her mouth. “The fact that he gave me the pink ones means he’s not actively trying to pursue girls and the white ones went somewhere else.” 

Clarke bit down on her lip staying quiet and Ravens face lit up. The subject was dropped for the remainder of the meal and the drive to the car wash. Octavia parted ways with them to find Maya and Harper aka Lincoln. Clarke spotted Bellamy over with Miller and Jasper, his shirt already off. Raven pulled at her arm, “Please please say I’m not going crazy thinking you and Bellamy are seeing each other.” 

Clarke frowned, “I wanted to tell you, I did but it was suppose to be just fun and secret and I don’t know.”

“Oh my god Clarke! What the hell?” 

“Lower your voice!” She sighed. 

“It was suppose to be?” Raven questioned and Clarke nodded. 

“Something the other night...changed. For me at least.” Clarke started to bite on her thumbnail nervously.

“You got feelings.” Raven pulled her hand away from her mouth and sighed. 

Clarke nodded and glanced over his way again. “But you heard Octavia, he would get her white roses plural which means there’s more out there with other people.” 

“Or he didn’t want to be too obvious that he has feelings too.” Raven smirked.

“He’s the one that said he was going to be sleeping with other people, that he didn’t want feelings involved. Oh god what do I do? I end it right?” She looked at Raven pleadingly. 

“Is it good sex?” 

“Raven!” 

“If you’re having fun Clarke, have fun, but if you think you’re going to get hurt...do what you need to do.” 

“So end it.” 

Raven shook her head, “Find out if he feels things back duh!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Seriously?” 

“Seriously, don’t give up regular fun sex unless you absolutely have to.” Raven smiled at her and squeezed her arm. 

“I’m screwed.” 

“That’s half the fun!” Raven winked and backed away from her. 

The rest of the day was friendly for her and for Bellamy. He didn’t seem to be avoiding her, he was actually extra flirty with her but maybe she was just looking into things more now that Raven knew and wanted her to investigate. 

She didn’t want things to end just yet, and maybe just him being nicer to her was causing her to think she had feelings. It didn’t help that he looked so good with his shirt off dripping water from Octavia spraying him with the hose. Who was she kidding? She was crazy about him. 

Bellamy had successfully gotten his pledges in later that week. As a congratulatory present Clarke sucked him off in his car on campus between classes. He was on cloud nine for the first time in awhile. And now it was his favorite time of the year; Greek Week. The week before thanksgiving break where all the pledges respectfully got into their organizations and now they got to celebrate by non stop partying and competing against one another. 

There were sports events every afternoon and drinking games at night. But Bellamy’s favorite by far was the bachelor auction hosted by Omicron. Every year he had the highest bid, which went to a charity, of all the guys and he got to take the winner home and have his way with her. This year he was excited for the competition itself but with everything going on with Clarke he felt kind of awkward about whoever won. He was obligated to take them on a date. And if he didn’t compete everyone on campus would be suspicious. He packed up his best clothes and went to the competition anyway. 

Clarke and Raven were sitting in the audience, they had gotten separated from the group of Aephi girls that all came together. 

When it was Bellamy’s turn Clarke had expected to just let it play out and let him do his thing. Things were different between them but he wasn’t hers and they weren’t exclusive so she was happy he was happy smiling away on stage letting his ego blow out of proportion. She laughed softly to herself. 

What she hadn’t expected with the amount of times she found her glaring at whatever girl bid on him to see what she had that Clarke didn’t. It was awful but she couldn’t help the jealousy. 

“Raven bid.” She said sternly and Raven gave her a look.

“What?!”

“Bid!” 

Raven raised the paddle they were given and Bellamy smirked in their direction. 

“Clarke I don’t have money to do this.” Raven pleaded.

“But I do. Please Raven I can’t bid myself.” 

Raven nodded as Clarke dug for more money in her bag. When she ran out Raven almost had won until the beautiful curly haired Gina from Phi Sig raised her paddle and took over. Raven looked at Clarke in a panic and they both started to frantically look for more money. 

“Sold!”

They were too late. Gina ran up and hugged Bellamy quick and he glanced over her at Clarke and Raven. He heart sank.


	8. Chapter 8

Raven and Clarke made sure to slip their way out of the event in the crowd before anyone saw them again. They drove to the diner off campus where Clarke drowned herself in pancakes and spoke zero words to an awkward Raven.

“Ready to talk about it yet?” She asked.

Clarke sighed through her chewing and nodded. “I’m so embarrassed like I know he knows I made you bid and now he’s going to think that I want him to be mine and only mine.”

“But you do…” Raven looked at her sternly.

Clarke dropped her head to the table groaning. Her phone started buzzing next to her.

“That’s the fourth time he’s tried calling you, just answer and fess up. You guys are sleeping with each other just say you did it for hot kinky purposes or something.”

Clarke laughed softly and lifted her head back up, “I’ll be right back.” Clarke stood up grabbing her phone and made her way outside. She sighed, leaned up against the building, and hit answer on her phone.

“Hey.”

“Clarke, I’ve been calling you. Where’d you run off to?”

“We got hungry so we went for food and my phone must’ve been off. I’m sorry.” She bit the inside of her cheek while he stayed silent on the other line.

“You gonna tell me why Raven decided to bid on me?” He laughed softly and she smiled to herself slightly.

“Maybe she’s interested.”

“Clarke..”

“She knows. She was trying to do me a favor.”

“A favor? Really?” He joked and the heat rushed to her face, “Clarke if you wanted to go on a date with me you just have to ask.”

“We don’t date Bellamy. She was just messing around that’s all it was.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

“Am I seeing you tonight?”

“I’m going to be with Raven and your sister until late.”  
“So?”

“So yeah…see you later.” And she hung up the phone. She sighed heavily. None of this was his fault. They weren’t dating but her feelings were starting to cloud her judgement around him. She had to get it under control or she had to get out, fast.

The next couple of days flew by. Clarke and Bellamy had only seen each other here and there for a quickie usually because they were so busy with midterms and getting ready for break. Octavia decided to drop the bomb on Bellamy that she was dating Lincoln AND going home with him for thanksgiving so Bellamy was extra moody and distant. Clarke was grateful because the thought of his date with Gina really did mess with her last week and being away from him helped. This whole week away from school, and him, would really put her back on track.

She was supposed to be flying home today like everyone else but last minute her plane had engine problems and was delayed until the next morning. And apparently news travels fast because Bellamy was calling her.

“Hey you” She answered on the second ring.

“Come over, spend thanksgiving with me.” He sounded better than his broody self.

“I have an early flight Bell..”

“This is the first and probably only time that everyone is gone and we don’t have to sneak around. We can do whatever the hell we want. Plus I want to cook for you.”

Clarke snorted, “You don’t cook.”

“Well you’ll just have to come and see for yourself huh?” She smiled.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

Twenty minutes later Clarke was letting herself in to the fraternity house door holding a wine bottle in her hand. She waved it at him when he came out to meet her.

“Get me wine drunk and take advantage of me?” Bellamy joked and Clarke just shook her head.

“Nope, I’m getting drunk so I don’t have to remember the food you poison me with.”

“Bite me blondie.” He took the bottle from her and smiled. “Sorry about your flight.”

She shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. “It’s no big deal. One less night dealing with my mom and step-dad.”

“Why even go home if it’s such a hassle?” He eyed her and turned the stove on.

She slid herself up on the counter behind him. “Because they’re still my family and I guess that’s what holidays are for.”

He laughed softly, starting to cook. “Tell that to Octavia.”

Clarke bit her lip, “Sorry about that by the way.”

“Sorry she ditched me or sorry you knew and didn’t tell me?” He looked over his shoulder curiously.

“Both?” They both laughed.

“So where’d you learn to cook?” Clarke helped herself to the only clean glasses in the place and poured them some wine.

“Self taught. After my mom died I didn’t want O to go without good food or thanksgiving for that matter. We’ve spent every one together since she was born so this week is rough for me.” He shrugged and she slid his glass his way. He smiled, taking it, and taking a sip.

“Well, I’m glad I can at least be here for you. You know…so you’re not like alone.” She blushed and he laughed softly nodding.

Once he was done cooking, he plated and they sat up on the barstools next to the counter to eat.

“Wow, not too bad Blake.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and continued eating. They sat and talked about holiday traditions with their families growing up until all of the food was gone. 

“Soo, how was your date with Gina?” Clarke asked then took a sip of her wine.

Bellamy looked up at her, “Uh we postponed to Saturday. She lives in town so she’ll be around too and we just figured it’s easier to go out without college kids swarming the area.” Clarke nodded and Bellamy smiled slightly.

“What?”

“Do you want me to cancel?”

“No Bellamy, no. It’ll be fun and it’s for charity. Talk about a great date.” She adjusted in her seat.

“You’re really bad at selling yourself.” He laughed softly.

“I’m serious! It’s really no big deal at all. And she’s super cute so there’s that…I’m going to run to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” She sighed softly setting her empty glass next to her phone on the counter and left the room.

Bellamy frowned a bit confused on why she was so upset about it. He stood up grabbing the empty glasses as Clarkes phone buzzed and lit up. He glanced down at it and saw a text from her ex-girlfriend Lexa.

_Sorry about your flight. Hope I’m still seeing you Friday xx_

Bellamy’s brow furrowed and he backed away dropping the dishes in the sink. He sighed and looked down at his feet. It was one thing if Clarke was out there having sex with random people but the fact that she made plans with her ex upset him more than anything. He had gotten used to this life with her. Although they weren’t dating she had become his best friend, and the person he has the most fun with. A relationship for either one of them will for sure get in the way of that. 

Clarke’s footsteps reentered the room. He felt her hands traveling around his waist and she was leaning into his back kissing his shoulder. Clearly the wine had kicked in but Bellamy just tensed up.

She laughed softly and pulled away, “What happened to we’re all alone finally we can do whatever the hell we want?”

He turned to face her and she looked up at him concerned, “You’re seeing Lexa Friday?”

“How did you-?”

“Your phone went off when I was cleaning up..”

“So your first instinct was to look at my messages?” Her voice getting angrier and Bellamy flinched.

Clarke snatched her phone off the counter and slid it into her back pocket. “You had no right Bellamy, and you know what? You have no right to even ask if I’m seeing my ex! You’re not allowed to be jealous. You’re not my fucking boyfriend.”

Bellamy tensed up again, now he was getting frustrated. “Yeah? Just like you have no right to question my date with Gina? You’ve been pissy and jealous since you lost the fucking bid.”

“Fuck you Bellamy.” She pushed past him and towards the door. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She pulled her arm back and looked at him.

“Stop.” He pleaded.

“No! Do I have to remind you that we are not dating? If I want to go home and fuck my ex-girlfriend just like you fuck half of this campus then I will!” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Great, have fun with that but don’t come crying to me when you get back home. I’ll be too busy inside of Gina.” He spat back at her. She sucked in a breath and bit down on her lip. He could tell she was holding back tears.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

She grabbed her bag off the floor and walked out the door. He never has chased after a girl in his life and he wasn’t about to start now; even though his feet were itching to run. In the end though, she is right. He’s not her boyfriend.

Thanksgiving was a downer for Clarke. Bellamy had put her in such a bad mood she could barely eat all her food on top of her mom gabbing in her ear about what she was doing after graduation.

“You have to pick a Med school Clarke, it’s important Clarke, Clarke, Clarke, Clarke.” Her mom nagged. Eventually Clarke couldn’t take it anymore so she excused herself to her old bedroom and FaceTimed Raven venting to her about everything that happened. 

When she woke up Friday the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Lexa but they were civil now and she wanted to be nice. 

They met at a restaurant they used to go to a lot before and she was gorgeous as ever. Catching up was easy and Clarke almost forgot about Bellamy. Almost. 

“So you’re graduating.” Lexa said softly setting her hands in her lap. 

Clarke nodded, eyeing her curiously. 

“Clarke..do you realize this means we can go anywhere...do anything?” She smiled and Clarke sighed. 

“We?”

“Yes we, I wanted to talk to you. Come may we have no more obligations which means our time is back and we can try this again.”

“Lexa...” 

Lexa cut her off, “I know I know there’s med school but there’s no rush you’re already half way there! We can go anywhere!” 

“Lexa I can’t.” 

Lexa frowned and just looked at her. “What’s stopping you?” 

Clarke sighed and looked out the window, “Its more like who.”

Saturday came quickly for Bellamy. He had to physically turn off his phone so he wouldn’t text Clarke but keeping himself busy made it tolerable. He picked up Gina from her apartment and she did look gorgeous. They went to a restaurant across town she suggested and talked a bit waiting for their food to arrive. 

“Is everything okay? You seem...distracted.” Gina’s soft voice cut into his thoughts. 

“What? No I’m sorry I’ve just been thinking.” He laughed softly.

“Don’t hurt yourself now.” She grinned and he smiled back. Maybe taking her home wouldn’t be so horrible. 

“I won’t I promise.” 

“So I know this may be a little too forward but I’ve heard great things about you Bellamy. So I hope our night doesn’t end early.” She blushed and looked at him.

“It won’t, I’m fact...we can start early.” He smirked. 

Gina stood up and he followed suit out of the restaurant. 

Minutes passed and Bellamy had Gina pressed against her bedroom door kissing her roughly. She opened the door up behind her and they fell in, she pulled him on her bed with her. 

Gina slid her tongue into his mouth and he deepened the kiss while unbuttoning her pants. Gina broke free and slid them off, she pulled his hand down and put it right on her hot center. Bellamy pulled away quick and sat up.

“Bell?” Gina called softly from behind him. 

“I’m sorry...I can’t do this.” He ribbed the back of his neck and groaned. 

“Who is she?” Gina laughed softly. 

Bellamy turned to look at her, “What?”

“Well from what I’ve heard you have no problems performing so in my experience there must be feelings involved somewhere out there.” She giggled and he smiled shaking his head. 

“Yeah. There are.” He shrugged and sighed. “It’s real fucking annoying. I’m sorry.” He was frustrated with himself because they weren’t even dating and he knew she didn’t feel the same for him. She expected a Prince Charming and he was just an asshole. But there was nothing he could do about it right now. 

“No worries, can I ask who the lucky lady is to get you to settle?” She laughs softly. 

“Nope.” He smirked and she smiled back at him. 

“Well can you at least stay and watch movies or something?” 

“That I can do.” 

Thanksgiving break technically ended Sunday and everyone made their way back to campus or their houses. Clarke didn’t have to be in her classes until Wednesday so she came home Tuesday night late. Things got better with her mom and she was able to see some of her other friends. It was nice, but now she had to face whatever the rest of the semester had in store. She pulled her bag tightly over her shoulder and made her way through the house, greeting who she saw. When she was finally upstairs she pushed through her door to fond Bellamy laying across her bed reading one of her medical books. She shut the door behind her quick and locked it. 

“What’re you doing here?” She asked and dropped her bag on the ground. 

He closed the book and sat up looking at her. “I’m sorry.” 

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and he stood up closing the gap between them a little more. 

“I just...I was jealous. And I thought that we’ve had so much fun together that if your ex somehow came back in the picture that would all go away and I’d lose my friend too.” He shrugged and she sighed, loosening the tension in her shoulders. 

“You were right she tried to get us back together.” 

“Oh?”

“I told her I didn’t have the time for all that. You know..dating.” She shrugged.

He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed too. 

“Regardless I’m sorry for being a dick.” She giggled at that and he smiled. “I’ve been thinking..about our rules.”

She raised an eyebrow and he cleared his throat.

“Maybe it wouldn’t kill us to just exclusively sleep together. We don’t have to date just you know...” she smiled warmly at him while he spoke. 

“Date with Gina didn’t end how you planned?” She laughed softly. 

“All of my nights have ended that way actually.” He said softly. 

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t really slept with anyone else since we started doing whatever this is.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re lying.” 

“Nope.” He laughed softly, “I guess you’ll have to accept that you’re enough for me Clarke Griffin.” 

The heat rushed to her face and she stuck out her hand, “To exclusivity?” 

He laughed looking at her hand, “Like it changes anything.” And pulled her hand so her body closed into his and he kissed her hard. Her hands immediately cupping his face she sighed against his lips kissing him back. 

He yanked her on back on the bed with him and she fell giggling. He kissed down her jaw to her neck.

“Belllll I can’t.” She laughed and squirmed out of his grip. 

“Whyyyyy?” Bellamy whined “It’s been a weeeeek!” 

Clarke kissed his pouty lips, “Because raven and your sister are waiting to see me downstairs and catch up.”

“They can wait a few more minutes I’ll make it quick.”

“Bullshit you have to cuddle afterwards or you get all moody.” She laughed softly again when he gave her a dirty look.

“Fine I’ll go BUT tomorrow you’re mine.”

“Deal.” He kissed her hard again once and then again and then headed out the window. Clarke laid there staring at the ceiling smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had this planned to be about 9 Chapters but I'm loving writing it so much that I keep adding more things I think go well with the story! There will be more than 9 but not sure how many at this point bear with me lol xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted a fluffy/get to know each other more/hang out with friends/secret relationship vibed chapter. So here you go!

“And we officially made enough profit this semester to keep ourselves in one piece the rest of the year!” Harper exclaimed and the rest of the girls gathered around the room started cheering. Clarke smiled. 

“And with that, chapter meeting adjourned” Clarke said as she closed her notebook. All of the girls starting chatting or leaving making their way back to campus. Sunday chapter meetings were rough because no one wanted to get out of bed or were too hungover but they were part of the deal. This week was especially hard because the closing of the semester was three weeks out and stress was starting to kick in for most. 

That’s why it was perfect timing for Raven and Clarke’s hiking trip this upcoming weekend. 

“Octavia, come over here for a minute!” Raven called out. 

“What’s up?” Octavia smiled as she slid next to Clarke.

“Raven and I have this tradition to celebrate the ending of the semester by going up to the mountains, we were wondering if you and Harper wanted to join?” Clarke smiled as Octavia nodded fast. 

“I’d love to!” 

“Besides we need someone to carry on our tradition now that we’re graduating next semester.” Raven patted Octavia on the shoulder. 

“We leave Friday after class.” 

The week flew by for Clarke she was swamped with homework more than anything. Not having much else to focus on with Aephi was a blessing. By Thursday night she finally had a night off and she found herself wrapped up in her sheets half naked next to Bellamy. 

She was playing games on her phone while Bellamy typed away on his laptop trying to finish a paper due at midnight. He rubbed the back of his neck in stress and Clarke laughed softly. He peeked over at her and smiled. 

“What?”

“You know if you had so much to do you shouldn’t have came over.” Clarke shook her head at him. 

“I needed a sex break. Sue me.” He laughed softly and went back to his paper. A few minutes went by until he spoke again. 

“We have our last mixer with Omicron this weekend and I’m dreading every minute of it. They’re so annoying. I just want to be done with the semester.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Don’t wish your life away Blake.” 

He looked over at her and smiled. “What’re you doing this weekend?” 

“Hiking.” She sat up and pulled his shirt over her head. 

“Hiking?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“This tradition me and Raven have, to get away from school and people for a weekend.” She shrugged. 

“When were you going to tell me you’d be gone all weekend?” 

She laughed softly, “I figured you already knew, I invited Octavia.” 

“She doesn’t tell me shit anymore.” 

“Let it go Bellamy she’s living her life.” Clarke grinned when he frowned a bit. She grabbed his cheeks and pushed up into a smile. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t get invited one and two that I have to go a whole weekend without getting my hands on you.” 

Clarke’s face filled with red, “I’m sorry.” 

“Make it up to me.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes giggling as he shut his laptop and placed it on the table next to them. 

Classes went by quick and Raven and Clarke were packing up their gear in Ravens car when honking filled their ears. They turned to see millers truck pulling up followed by Harpers car. Raven gave Clarke a look. Miller and Bellamy hopped out of the truck and Octavia was soon behind. Then Harper and Jasper got out of her car. 

“What’s going on?” Raven crosses her arms over her chest. 

Octavia smiled uncomfortably through her teeth, “I’m sorry...they insisted.” 

Clarke looked at Bellamy who grinned over at her. 

Jasper joined the group with Harper dragging their bags behind him. “Clarke this place we’re going to, does it have a lot of weird plants?”

She waved between them “We’re not going anywhere. This is a girls trip.” 

“Nope you can’t just not invite us to a fun weekend in the woods.” Miller laughed softly when Bellamy agreed with a mhm. 

Clarke looked over at Raven. Raven shrugged and looked back at the boys, “Fine you can come. We can put the rest of the stuff in Miller’s truck.” Everyone cheered and dispersed getting stuff ready. 

“You’re ridiculous you know that?” Clarke looked up at Bellamy. 

“You’re the one kissing me.” He whispered and bumped into her shoulder before he went to help Miller secure things to the back. 

They drove up in separate vehicles but raven couldn’t say anything about it to Clarke because they had Harper and Jasper with them. 

By the time they got to the state park region it was dark so they decided to make camp at the bottom of the mountain and then they’d adventure all day starting early in the morning. 

The boys set up the three tents they had and Octavia showed off her wilderness skills by starting a fire. 

Raven sat on the bench facing the fire and Clarke settle on the ground between her legs so raven could put little braids in her hair. Everyone had a drink in their hand courtesy of Jasper always needing to bring the party with him. It was quiet with little murmurs coming from nearby campers. 

“This is so nice.” Harper hummed and laid across the ground next to the fire. 

“Sorry Monty couldn’t come Harp.” Jasper nudged her with his foot and she smiled shrugging. 

“So is that a thing now?” Raven asked running her fingers through Clarke’s hair. Clarke smiled when she met Bellamy’s gaze and then looked away. 

“I don’t know really.” Harper sighed. 

“Okay we’re not doing this change the subject.” Bellamy said as he grabbed another beer and hopped up on Miller’s tailgate next to him. Miller snickered. 

“Oh stop.” Octavia whined. 

“No it’s okay let’s change the subject. Big Blake what’re your plans after graduation?” Raven smirked.

He took a swig from his bottle, “I don’t know. I need to graduate first. Let’s get to April before you ask huh?” 

“He gets grumpy about graduation.” Octavia commented and he gave her a look. 

“What about you Miller?” Clarke intervened. 

“My plan was to stick to whatever Bellamy had planned so now I don’t know.” He laughed.

“Aw you two are so cute together.” Harper coo’d and Miller rested his head on Bellamy’s shoulder. They all laughed softly. 

“Raven, Clarke?” Octavia questioned them. 

“I will be on the west coast kicking ass as an engineer and only three hours and nineteen minutes away from my best friend here.” She smiled hugging Clarke from behind. Clarke bit her lip and avoided eye contact with Bellamy. 

“Where are you going Clarke?” Jasper asked. 

“I um got into a med school in Seattle. It’s where my dad got his start..” Clarke shrugged and finally looked at Bellamy who just dipped his beer. 

“Wow it’s going to be so sad when you all leave.” Octavia frowned and leaned back on her arms. 

“That’s why you’re here, you have to take over for us.” Raven smiled. 

They continued drinking the rest of the night. Jasper put out the fire when they were going to retire to bed. Bellamy and Clarke got a few minutes alone. 

“Seattle?” 

Clarke nodded slowly, “I found out this morning. It was the only place I wanted to go if I was going to continue my education.” 

“Well...I’m happy for you.” It’s all he could say in the moment. They were in a weird relationship with one another and any talk of a future for them was nonexistent. 

“So you made it this far, how do you plan on sneaking into my tent?” She smiled and he smiled back. 

“That’ll be saved for tomorrow. We can’t be too suspicious.” Clarke rolled her eyes and he smiled putting his hand on the small of her back before heading to his tent. 

Raven and Clarke made sure to wake up everyone extra early in the morning. They all groaned and grumbled as they packed up camp and put their bags on their backs. The girls led their way up the mountain. 

Clarke came from a big city so when she met Raven, a nature freak, she took full advantage of getting out and enjoying the day. To her surprise everyone else seemed to be enjoying it just as much. 

Between talking and taking in the views half the day had gone by. Bellamy and Clarke were trailing behind the pack when up ahead Octavia tripped and twisted her ankle. They both sprinted up to her and Bellamy kneeled down beside her. 

“Can you move it?!” Bellamy panicked as Octavia nodded her head but groaned in pain. “Clarke do something!” 

Clarke bit her lip and took out a shirt from her backpack she wrapped it around Octavia’s ankle tightly and secured it best she could. 

“It’s just a sprain she should be just fine if she doesn’t put any weight on it.” 

Octavia frowned, “Great I ruined the trip.” 

Clarke laughed softly pushing the hair out of Octavia’s face. Bellamy smiled because that’s what he does. “We were all getting tired anyway. Right?”

Everyone agreed in unison. 

“Good let’s find a camp.” 

Bellamy picked Octavia up and carried her following the rest of the group. 

“Why did you really come Bellamy? I thought you two were friends now it can’t be just to irritate Clarke.” Octavia looped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re wrong it is to irritate Clarke.” He laughed softly. 

“You like her don’t you?” Octavia smiled. “I knew you were happier for some reason. Does she know?” 

“O chill out I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bellamy sighed. 

“Okay sure whatever but I’m just saying if you told her I’m sure you’d like her response.” 

They decided to set up camp near to where they were, ate, drank some more and got ready to settle in for the night. Clarke had elevated Octavia’s foot with everyone’s spare clothes and Harper decided she had to switch with Raven and sleep in Clarke’s tent because she moves too much and could hurt Octavia. Clarke was thrilled. 

Raven, Octavia, and Miller were all in their respective tents when a big clattering noise came from deeper inside the woods. Harper screamed and grabbed onto Jasper while Clarke got closer to Bellamy who stepped in front of her. 

“What was that?!” Harper cried out. 

Raven poked her head out. “It’s probably a bear. Make sure you guys lock up all the food we have and they won’t bother us.” 

“I need to sleep with the boys tonight I can’t defend myself.” Harper looked at Jasper. “Monty would want you to take care of me.” 

Bellamy laughed softly. “There isn’t room for all four of us.” 

Jasper looked up at him, “You’ll have to sleep with Clarke.” 

Raven grumbled something and ducked back into her tent with Octavia. 

Bellamy shrugged and grabbed his backpack heading for Clarke’s tent. Clarke stood there dumbfounded and Jasper apologized to her. She grabbed anything she could and pulled it into their tent. 

“I’m good aren’t I?” Bellamy smirked. 

“How in the world did you pull that off?” 

“I told Jasper it would be hilarious to scare you girls so he set up a contraption in the woods that would make noise.” 

Clarke put her heart over her chest, “That’s not funny Bellamy even I was scared shitless!” 

Bellamy pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly. “I had good intentions.” 

Clarke pulled away and laughed softly, “Define good?” 

He smiled and they laid down next to each other. She slid right next to him cuddling into his side running her hand down his chest. 

“You think Octavia’s going to ditch me for Christmas?” 

“No way.”

“I’ve never spent a Christmas without her.” 

“I haven’t had a Christmas in 5 years.” 

Bellamy looked down at her. “What?!”

Clarke laughed softly, “It was always my dads thing. Putting up the tree, the lights, embarrassing my mom with the excessive festive decorations. Then when he died it just stopped. My mom stopped celebrating. We go out to eat and come home and go to bed. I miss it, but I can’t bring myself to force my mom to remember when she spent this time trying to forget.” 

Bellamy sighed and turned on his side to face her. “Who knew we were both so screwed up?” 

Clarke smiled and shrugged. “I like it.” 

“Yeah me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I’m disappointed in you Blake.” Murphy said then tipped back his beer bottle. 

Bellamy lined up his shot on the pool table, hit, and sunk the pocket. “Oh yeah, why’s that?” 

“You haven’t fucked Clarke yet. Jasper said you spent the night with Clarke in a tent and still nothing happened?!” Bellamy missed his next shot and Murphy laughed.   
“Off your game on the pool table and the bedroom I see.” 

“Fuck off Murphy.” Bellamy grumbled. 

“I just thought you’d have more fight in you. Or she’s way more stuck up than I thought and won’t put out.” 

“You know it’s not my priority lately to complete a stupid challenge.” Murphy rolled his eyes at this. 

“Well at least you have until May but if she hasn’t now she won’t then either.” 

“Whatever.” Bellamy left to go get another beer at the bar. He wanted to tell Murphy just to get him off his back but he knew the repercussions if Murphy ran his mouth. He wanted to talk to Murphy, tell him what’s been going on but he’s not so sure himself. 

They had rules. They broke one of them and he’s pretty positive he’s breaking another by developing some feeling for her. And by some he means a lot of feeling. He didn’t truly realize it until he found out about Seattle and the thought of her up and leaving him behind nearly killed him. 

He was so confused about how she felt about him. He needed to figure out what exactly was going on between them before he told Murphy the truth. Murphy may be a dick but if Bellamy explains he’ll stay quiet. Hopefully. 

Bellamy had parked his Jeep next to Clarke’s car on campus Wednesday and waited patiently for her to get out of class. He sat on her hood because he knew it pissed her off. Even though he has feelings now he still can’t help but make her pout. It’s too fucking cute. 

“Really?” Clarke said when she found him ten minutes later. He smiled up at her.

“Just waiting for you I needed a place to sit!” 

“How about in your seat? In your car?” She nodded towards his and he laughed. 

“But then I wouldn’t get to see you all flustered.” She laughed softly and looked down at the ground. 

“Let’s go eat somewhere.” 

“I can’t I’m meeting Niylah and Raven for dinner.” Bellamy groaned and reached for her pulling her closer but at a safe distance. 

“You know we did more things in public together before we started having sex. We’re making us look more suspicious.” 

Clarke laughed softly and pulled out her phone. 

“Fine but if they complain I’m saying you had some weird emergency I had to help you with. And you’ll never live it down.” 

Bellamy beamed and hopped off the car. Clarke started texting quick as she hopped in Bellamys Jeep with him.

They ended up at a fairly nice restaurant on the other side of town. But it was nice just the two of them. 

“So..” Bellamy set down his fork and looked at her. 

“Great I knew there was a catch.” Clarke sipped on her water and Bellamy laughed softly. 

“Formals coming up. And I um asked Echo to go with me.” He winced and rubbed the back of his neck when her eyes widened slightly. 

“Oh, well that’s good I’m glad you have a date.” 

“It’s just that she’s an easy date, she’s there for booze and boys and she’s the only girl I could take that’s not going to expect anything from me if I ship her to someone else. Any other date would be up my ass all night...which comes to my next dilemma. I want you there.” 

“Bellamy I can’t just show up at your guys formal.” She laughed softly and leaned on the table on her arm. 

“If you can’t be my actual date I want you to be my far away date, with one of the guys. Maybe Jasper or Miller or hell even Sterling. So you can be there kind of with me AND you can see nothings going on with Echo.” He pleaded like he did something wrong by asking Echo.

“Bell...don’t worry about it. It’s fine I get it. But let the boys take who they want to take okay? I’ll see you after anyway.” She smiled sweetly and he sighed. When the check came Bellamy took it and paid himself. Clarke and him left the restaurant where he drove her back to her car.

“How come you paid?” She bit her lip and looked over at him. He shrugged.

“I wanted to, you can’t be my date to formal so at least you can be my date to stuff my face.” He laughed softly and looked straight ahead. 

She grabbed hold of his hand gently and he looked over at her. 

“Have fun at your formal, it’s your second to last one. We kept this thing a secret for this long for a reason.” 

“Can I ask what you think that reason is?” Bellamy asked in a low gruff voice.

“I don’t know. Our friends, Octavia? We don’t need anyone making a big deal out of it when we’re not dating. It’ll put too much pressure on us.” 

Bellamy sucked in a breath and nodded. She still felt the same as before. She didn’t want him in the same ways he wanted her. 

He cleared his throat, “Well still think about going, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a sexy dress I get to take off of you after.” Might as well keep it casual and sexual. Their specialty. 

Clarke laughed softly, kissed his cheek, and left his truck for her own car. He got out of there as soon as he could. 

By the time Friday came, the night of formal, Clarke couldn’t help the pit in her stomach. They had been quite awkward with each other since they talked about it and she couldn’t quite understand why. She wanted to go to the formal with him, for him, just to see him but all of this was making her feelings become stronger than ever. She knew where it was all leading...to the corner of nowhere and heartbreak. She was finishing up some study notes for finals coming up when Monroe called for her from downstairs. 

He rolled off her bed and made her way down to find Miller all dressed up standing in the door way, she smiled. 

“What’re you doing here?” 

Miller laughed softly, “Jackson bailed on me for lab work and I thought who better else to take than my favorite blonde.” Clarke shook her head and laughed. 

“I don’t have anything to wear..” 

Miller gave her a look, “Come on Clarke don’t bail on me too.” 

She sighed, “Fine fine be right back.” She ran up the stairs and put on one of her formal black dresses that hugged her curves just right. She threw on a bit of makeup, fluffed her natural hair a bit and was on her way. 

In Miller’s truck on the way to the venue Clarke kept an eye on Miller. 

“What Clarke?” 

“Did he put you up to this?” 

Miller laughed and glanced over at her, “If its any consolation I’d still pick you.” 

Clarke smiled and squeezed his arm gently. 

Bellamy was already four mixed drinks in by the time Clarke and Miller arrived. Echo was leaning on the bar next to him rolling her eyes at her so called dates drinking issue. 

“I’ll be right back.” He told her and she waved him off. 

He made his way through the crowd to the pair and smiled big when he was standing in front of them, “Wow, you look..wow.” 

Miller smiled big and held his chest. “Thank you Blake but look at Clarke she’s the real star of the night.” Clarke laughed softly when Bellamy pushed his shoulder. “I’ll go get us drinks.” Miller nodded towards Clarke and left the two of them. 

“Hey.” Bellamy said sheepishly. 

“Hey,” Clarke smiled.

“All I want to do right now is kiss you.” 

Clarke blushed and bit her lip, “how many have you had Bell?” She pointed to his empty glass and he shrugged. 

“Enough to know I don’t care what people think anymore.” He looked into her eyes and she held his stare. Miller came back and interrupted with a drink for all three of them. Clark downed hers quick. 

“I have to make my rounds but don’t be strangers.” Bellamy sighed looking around the room. 

Clarke nodded as Bellamy left and met up with Monty nearby. 

Miller grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. They danced and Clarke actually had one of the best times of her life. She felt a hand on her hip and smiled as she turned only to find Murphy. 

She pushed him off her and fell into Millers side quick. 

“What Griffin? Is no one your type anymore? Jesus!” He grinned and found another girl near by. Miller gave Clarke a look. 

“Go find Bellamy.” 

Clarke nodded and worked her way through the floor. She felt a hand intertwine with hers and before she pulled away she was staring into Bellamy’s eyes again. 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

“Absolutely.”

Bellamy pulled her through the crowd sneaking out the door before anyone noticed. 

Across the room Echo was still sitting at the bar when she saw Bellamy and Clarke leave. She raised her eyebrow. 

“Where’s Blake?” Murphy scooted up next to her. 

“He just left with Clarke Griffin.” Echo scowled and got up leaving Murphy with the biggest grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

They took an Uber back to the Psi Phi house and headed straight for Bellamy’s room. Clarke walked in first setting her small jacket and purse on his bed. Bellamy locked the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 

She fell back into him easily, smiling, and ignoring her heart beating out of her chest. 

He planted soft kisses across her shoulder slowly and she moaned softly. 

“Do you know how much you mean to me?”

Clarke sucked in a breath and straightened out a little, “Bellamy you’re drunk..” 

He laughed softly behind her ear before planting a kiss there. “Yeah but It’s the only way I can admit to breaking a rule.”

Clarke’s stomach flipped and she turned her body to face him. She placed her hands on either side of his face, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He breathed out softly. Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to his softly letting him deepen it on his end. She smiled against his lips when his hand trailed down the back of her dress unzipping it. 

She shimmied her way out of the straps and let it fall to the ground. Bellamy just looked her over with a glazed look in his eyes. He smiled, “You’re beautiful. You know that?” 

The blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked away. He lifted up her chin and smiled at her. She closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around his neck. He guided her backwards and onto his bed where he trailed more kisses down her chest. She slipped her fingers behind her, unhooking her bra. 

Bellamy rubbed her side up and down softly watching her. Once her chest was bare she reached for him, running her hands through his curls pulling gently. He closed his mouth around one of her tits and let his tongue roam around. She bit her lip as he ran his hand up her stomach and to her other breast. 

She pushed him up slightly and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. He smiled down at her and leaned in to steal another kiss. He shrugged off the shirt and tossed it aside before he slid off his pants doing the same. 

Clarke slid off her panties and laid there completely exposed to him. Bellamy held one of her legs up and kissed up her thigh right to her center. She gasped softly and arched her back. 

He massaged his tongue into her folds roughly, flicks his tongue against her clit. Clarke’s hands pull at his hair and she grinds slowly into his face. 

He managed to slip out of the rest of his clothes after she came, shaking. He rested a hand on her hip and kissed her softly letting her taste herself. She rubbed her thumb against his cheek when he pulled away slightly. They smiled at each other. 

Bellamy grabbed her hand, pulling it from his face and kissed the inside of her wrist. 

“Bell...please...” she whispered softly and he nodded. He stroke his cock a few times and then slowly guided it into her. She sucked in a breath and placed her hands on his chest. 

He pumped into her slowly until she took every inch of him in and then buried his face into her neck moaning when she clenched around him. 

He grabbed onto the bed and thrust in and out of her hard. She moaned into his ear and he pushed into her harder. 

“Oh my god Bellamy..” Clarke moaned as she came around his dick. Bellamy couldn’t hold on any longer when he heard her voice, he unraveled inside of her soon after. 

He pulled out of her and laid down next to her breathing heavily. He looked over at her and then pulled her into his chest. She held onto him so tight that night. 

Bellamy’s eyes fluttered open the next morning to an empty bed and Clarke getting dressed. He stirred a bit and she looked over and smiled. 

“Hey” Bellamy said sleepily scratching his head. 

Clarke sat down next to him on the edge of the bed, “Hey you.” 

He set his hand on her thigh, “Where are you going?” 

“My mom texted me that she’s on her way to visit me before I’m extremely focused on finals.” She rolled her eyes. 

Bellamy laughed softly and then laced his fingers with hers. 

“That sounds awful.” 

Clarke glanced down at their hands, and pulled away. She stood up smoothing out his shirt that she stole. “You need to sleep off all that alcohol you consumed last night.” 

Bellamy laughed softly and sat up. He reached and grabbed her hands again pulling her onto his lap. The blush crept to her face. 

“You mad at me for breaking the rules?” He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oh so you do remember.” Her hands found their place in his hair and she curled a piece around her finger. 

“I remember everything.” 

Clarke bit her lip trying to hide her smile. She’s been doing everything she can to suppress her feelings for Bellamy but now as he’s half admitting his to her she can’t help but feel terrified. 

“I really have to go get dressed..” she sighed and he looked at her confused. “We can talk later, yeah?” 

He nodded and she slid off his lap. “Come to Grounders tonight. Bring Raven or anyone.” 

She smiled and looked down at the ground, “Okay.” She picked her things up off the floor and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. And then she was out the door. 

Bellamy laid back down on his bed. He was confused by her distance after last night but now that he’s come to accept his feelings he was ready to tell Murphy about everything. And he would right after he slept the hangover off.

—-

Monty had invited Harper over to the Psi Phi house to do homework together. Of course with her massive crush in charge she said yes and there they were sitting around the table with their books in front of them stealing glances. 

Just before Harper was about to say something Murphy and Mbege stormed through the front door. 

“Monty! I’m glad you’re here to witness history!” Murphy held up the gold plate with Bellamy’s name on it and wiggles his brow. 

“Wow really?” Monty spoke up and Harper just looked between the three of them. Murphy nodded and handed it to Mbege who hung it up on the presidential wall. 

“He did it, my man I knew he wouldn’t let me down.” Murphy smiled.

“What did he do?” Harper questioned and Murphy glanced at Monty.

“He um..must’ve slept with Clarke.” Monty struggled to get out.

“What?! No way Clarke would never.” 

“You best believe it Harps. We bet him he couldn’t do it and he did it. He left with Clarke last night from formal.” Murphy sat up on the table next to them looking up at the wall. 

Harper didn’t like the fact that Clarke was used in a bet, especially when she thought Clarke and Bellamy were actually friends now. She kept her mouth shut until she went back to the Aephi house. 

“Raven?” She knocked on her bedroom door and walked in. 

“What’s up girl?” 

“I have something strange to tell you.”

Raven listened to the story Harper told and her heart ached for Clarke. She sighed deeply and thanked Harper for telling her. 

“I’ll talk to Clarke when she gets home, let’s keep this to ourselves for right now Okay?” 

Harper nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be so sad ending this story but I have another one up my sleeve and I have to finish I Knew I Loved You Then...which you should all check out! I’m dying over here waiting for this trailer guys! Missing me some bellarke <3


	12. Chapter 12

“Boston is wonderful in the spring.” Abby smiled then took a sip of her drink. 

Clarke tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. She ripped off a piece of the bread sitting in the middle of the table and stuffed it in her mouth sighing. 

“Are you even listening to me Clarke?” 

“Yes...Boston.” She met her mother’s disapproving gaze. “I already made a decision.” 

“You did?” Abby smiled and leaned forward intrigued.

“Seattle Med.” Clarke spoke firmly even after downing a few cocktails her mother also disapproved of. 

“Clarke...” 

“Mom I don’t need an Ivy League school to become a doctor. I did just fine doing premed here didn’t I?” 

Abby scoffed, “I thought we said if you didn’t go to an Ivy for premed we would try for-“ 

“Yeah but I’m already set for Seattle it’s where I want to go.”

“Because of your dad.” 

“Yeah and I’m not going to argue with you on it either. Okay? I’m an adult now. It was different when I was 18.” Clarke leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Okay.” Abby laid her hands in her lap.

“Okay? That’s it?” 

“You’re right you can make you’re own decisions now and you know what? I trust them. I trust you.” Abby smiled and Clarke couldn’t help but smile back.

This was a first. They had always been close but she was always a hard ass when it came to school. As soon as she showed an interest in medicine Abby was all over her to make sure she did it the “right way.” 

A happy pool of emotion was settling in Clarke’s chest and all she wanted to do was finish the night off next to Bellamy at the Grounders bar. She glanced at her phone it was already seven o’clock she’d been out all day. 

“Should we call it a night?” Abby was signing off on the bill and Clarke nodded smiling. 

When she got home she decided to drop by Ravens room first to tell her to start getting ready so they could go meet some of the boys in an hour. Raven was already expecting her. 

“Oh good you look like you’re already ready.” Clarke smiled and sat at the end of the bed. Raven shifted her laptop over next to her.

“I have to talk to you.” She said uneasily.

“I don’t think Murphy will be there if that’s what you’re worried about.” Clarke laughed softly and Raven just shook her head. “Okay...that’s not it. What’s wrong?” 

“Bellamy.”

“Bellamy?”

“Harper was over at the house today and Murphy told her that Bellamy had won some sort of bet. And the bet had to do with you.” Raven looked down at her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

“What about me?” Clarkes voice hitched a little and shifted her weight to turn towards Raven more. 

“I guess it was if he could sleep with you or not. And I know you’ve been doing it for awhile but after formal I guess a lot of people knew you went home together so it got out and Murphy was all hyped up about him finally you know...with you...” Raven looked up at Clarke. 

Clarke could literally feel her heart break in half and she was afraid Raven heard it too. She reached out and grabbed one of her hands. 

“I know you were starting to get feelings for him but I thought it was best you know what she found out..”

“No...no I am glad you told me.” She was angry, she couldn’t even cry because she was so angry that he had fooled her all these months into thinking he was the opposite of what she had always known him to be. 

Raven stayed quiet and they just sat there for a few minutes. Clarke let her broken heart slide into a feeling in her gut and she just sobbed. Raven pulled her into her arms and just held her. 

An hour later Bellamy was handing beers to Jasper. They had been at the bar for awhile already just playing darts and taking a break from the house. Bellamy had slept almost all through the day and as soon as he woke up he rescued Jasper from the dorms, not seeing anyone else, and dragged him to the bar.

“Where’s Miller?” Jasper asked after taking a sip. 

“I don’t know I texted him. Thought he’d be here by now.”

“Everyone’s missing today it’s kind of weird.” Jasper threw one of his darts. Bellamy glanced at his phone again checking the time. He hadn’t heard from Clarke either hopefully she escaped her mom.

“Finals week...the only week our brothers give a shit about their grades.” They both laughed.

A few minutes later Miller slid through the crowd and grabbed Bellamy’s arm.

“We gotta talk.”

Bellamy stepped away from Jasper who had run into Maya anyway and was flirting up a storm.

“What’s up?”

“Murphy knows about you and Clarke.”

“What?!” Bellamy set down his beer and pulled out his phone.

“I don’t know details but Monty just told me when I ran into him at the house you need to get to him or her before it gets to her first....” he trailed off and Bellamy followed his gaze to Clarke pushing through the crowd. Raven right on her heels. 

Bellamy’s stomach flipped because he knew what was coming.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She stepped up to him and shoved his chest. 

“Clarke..”

“No. I don’t want to hear a fucking word Bellamy. You’re pretty good at your game you know? Good at pretending to be something else to get a girl to sleep with you. God was I wrong and stupid! You and I? We’re done. Whatever the hell this was? It’s done.” She was fuming and her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. 

Bellamy grabbed onto her arm and she snatched it away from him.

“That means you DON’T get to touch me anymore. Take your bet and shove it.” 

She turned on her heel and shuffled her way through the crowd again, he went to go after her but Miller held him back. 

“Give her space Bellamy.” Raven shrugged and gave a nod towards Jasper who was listening to the whole fight. Then she followed Clarke’s footsteps. 

Bellamy sat down on the stool nearest to them in shock or anger or heartbreak? He wasn’t exactly sure but this is what he had been dreading since that very first night he decided to keep it a secret. From that very first night he didn’t think it would turn into anything more than just sex but...it did.

Several drinks and constant calls and texts to Clarke’s phone later, Millet and Jasper dragged him back to the house stealing his phone in the process. When they got him inside Ilian and Murphy had been sitting at their homemade bar drinking. Bellamy took one glance at Murphy and lunged at him.

“I’m going to fucking end you Murphy.” He threw a punch and they all had to break it up. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Blake?!”

By now the other brothers scattered through the house had come into the main area. 

“You Murphy. You ruined everything like you always do!” Bellamy slurred his word and Jasper tugged at his sleeve. Bellamy waved him off. 

“I ruin everything? Who got you that gold plate on the wall?” He pointed up to the ‘trophy’ he had placed earlier that day. 

“I cared about her.” 

“What?”

“I cared about her and you fucking ruined everything. You couldn’t have come to me first before running your fucking mouth?” Bellamy was defeated now, depressed even. He pushed passed Murphy and grabbed a bottle of Jack off the bar then took it upstairs slamming his door shut behind him.

The next afternoon when Bellamy finally woke from his drunken state he found Miller at his door. He handed him his phone. 

Bellamy didn’t say a word he just took it and closed the door again. Still nothing from Clarke. He texted her again.

 _Clarke, please talk to me. I have to explain.”_

Hours later. Still nothing. 

Monday afternoon Bellamy found himself sitting at Clarke’s table in the library like they did every Monday this semester but she never showed. By Tuesday he couldn’t take it anymore so he showed up to house knocking. When Harper answered she looked at him with a hint of sympathy but she still shook her head claiming Clarke wasn’t there. 

Wednesday is when Octavia found out. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“You think?” Bellamy rolled his eyes and grabbed his book shoving it in his back pack. They were meeting for lunch and he knew she would’ve found out by now. 

“Why Clarke though? I’m trying so hard to prove myself all semester to them and you have to screw her over of all people. She’s my big sister for fucks sake!” Octavia whined and Bellamy glared at her. 

“Language.” He warned and she waved him off. 

“I haven’t even talked to her, I had to hear it from everyone else and now I’m awkward and not sure what to do.” Octavia sighed and pushed her salad around the container it was in.

“You tell her to talk to me so I can explain myself.” 

She looked up at him. 

“What?” He asked her questioning look.

“What possibly do you need to explain?” 

He sighed and leaned back.

“It wasn’t just the one time.” He paused and she looked at him curiously. “We’ve been kind of hanging out for months now.” 

“What...”

“I didn’t want anyone to know because I knew Murphy would do this shit. And I...I don’t know I just didn’t want to hurt her. I didn’t want to lose her.” He sighed.

“Oh Bell..” Octavia frowned because she knew. Just by that she knew he had feelings for her. She reached and wrapped her arms around him. “You need to figure this one out.” 

“No shit O.” 

Later on, Octavia was knocking on Clarke’s door. She dealt with one half now she had to deal with the other. She knew she was already biased seeing Bellamy all torn up about her but she had to see Clarke’s side too. After all they were sisters in a sense. 

“Come in!” She peeked her head in the door and Clarke smiled slightly.

“I come in peace.” Octavia smiled back. 

“Sorry I’ve been a little distant Octavia. I’m just kind of embarrassed.” 

“Don’t explain yourself. I already chewed him out for you anyway.” She shrugged and Clarke bit her lip. 

“Did he tell you everything?” 

Octavia nodded and sat down beside her. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want you to like hate me or something.” 

“Hate you? I would’ve warned you.” They both laughed softly. “He’s a good guy Clarke I promise. I think there’s a lot more to it then it seems.” 

Clarke just nodded but Octavia knew she wasn’t as convinced so she just dropped it. They can figure it out for themselves. 

The rest of the week Bellamy didn’t give up on trying to get ahold of her. She got every message, she cried most nights, but she finished off her finals strong and was ready for Christmas break so she could be far away from him. They had one last Christmas party mixer with Psi Phi the weekend before everyone was suppose to go home. 

All the girls offered to stay back or just cancel all together and Clarke told them not to punish the frat for her and Bellamy’s mistake. So they all went and she stayed behind. 

A few hours into the party Bellamy finally made his way downstairs where he found Raven talking to Miller. 

“Did she come?” 

Raven looked up at him and shook her head. “I’m sorry Bellamy.” 

He nodded thanks and she smiled softly. He walked away and she looked at Miller. 

“He’s a fucking wreck about this.” Miller mumbled. 

“He shouldn’t have made that his challenge in the first place though Miller.”

“It’s not like he expected to fall in love with her.” 

Raven sighed and nodded. She knew Clarke didn’t expect it either.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this fic! I'm not sure how long I'll be making it but I think it will help me out with my writers block from my other story. Enjoy! Leave comments and love! xoxox


End file.
